Monkey in the Middle
by charley07
Summary: Declan returns to Degrassi and finds an ally in Kiran Buckley, a quiet observer. Too bad Holly J's impressions of Kiran aren't so warm and fuzzy. Will Kiran succeed in helping Declan and Holly J find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I wanted to do something that mostly focuses on Holly J and Declan but with someone in between that tries to help but struggles. There's some Anya and Sav thrown in for subplots. Let me know what you think. Also, could someone PLEASE explain the appeal to so many Clare and Eli stories? I like him okay but I don't see the crazy appeal.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"This week we'll be discussing various Shakespeare plays," Ms. Kwan reported as she made her way through her English class on a Monday morning. "The six rows will pair up according to the person next to you and I will assign each group a play."

Holly J looked to her left and found Kiran Buckley, a pretty but standoffish girl, to be her partner. "How many times can we possibly analyze _Macbeth_, right?"

"Are you psychic?" Kiran wondered.

"Uh, no," Holly J replied in confusion.

"Then how do you know we're getting _Macbeth_?" Kiran asked. "We might get _Hamlet_ or _Much Ado About Nothing_; that's my personal favorite."

"Right," Holly J muttered. "So, we've never spoken much and we've been in school together for two years now."

"Well, you're Miss Degrassi and I personally can't wait to get out of here," Kiran shrugged. "I do admire you though."

"You do?" Holly J murmured. "Why?"

Kiran sat back in her seat, looking as bohemian as ever. "You're a good leader. When bad things happen, you fix them. Of course, you sometimes cause them but that's neither here nor there."

"Thanks?" Holly J accepted. "But I don't really lead anymore."

"True," Kiran nodded. "Your 'boyfriend' does that now."

Holly J raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that so hesitantly?"

"Well, it's not like you're serious about Sav," Kiran stated knowingly.

"Excuse me?" Holly J scoffed. "You don't know anything about that."

Kiran smirked. "Sorry if that upset you but come on, Sinclair. You two are only staying together at this point because you fucked up and got us into this uniforms-and-metal detectors mess. You will never feel for him the way you felt for Richie Rich and he won't look at you like he looked at Pom-Pom McPherson."

At this point, Holly J was fuming but Ms. Kwan appeared.

"Ladies, I'd like you to work with _Much Ado About Nothing_," she told the two of them. "For today, I want you to look at the relationship between Beatrice and Benedick."

"Ms. Kwan, I'm not feeling well," Holly J lied. "May I go to the nurse?"

"Let her go," Kiran advised. "I can work on this by myself. I wouldn't want her getting me sick, as well."

Holly J left the classroom and slowly walked towards the main office. She barely knew Kiran Buckley and yet the cynical hippie dared to tell her about her relationships? As far as Holly J knew, Kiran considered herself about high school and wasn't sure the brunette had a single friend at Degrassi.

"Hey," Anya said, breaking Holly J's thoughts. "Where are you going?"

"Nurse," Holly J answered. "My English partner was giving me a migraine."

Anya frowned. "Who was it?"

"Kiran Buckley," Holly J replied. "She was butting her nose into places it didn't need to be."

"Kiran?" Anya repeated. "The bohemian girl who sits alone at lunch and reads _The New Yorker_? She doesn't seem like the nosy type."

"Trust me, she is," Holly J confirmed. "Have you seen Fiona at all today? She missed French."

Anya shrugged. "She's not in biology right now either. I don't know."

Before Holly J could say anything else, she looked towards the front doors and saw Fiona walking inside, followed closely by her brother.

"Uh-oh," Anya murmured.

"Holly J, Anya," Declan said quietly as the Coyne twins approached them. "It's nice to see you."

"Declan!" Anya cried, trying to diffuse the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"Our mom can't be back and forth so much anymore so she asked me to return to Toronto to keep an eye on Fiona," he explained solemnly.

"You could've told me," Holly J snapped.

Declan looked at her. "Like you told me about Sav?"

Anya let out an uncomfortable laugh. "And that's my cue. You guys better hurry because if you get caught, that's a warning."

Fiona took her brother's hand. "Come on, Declan; you have to meet with Mr. Simpson anyways."

Holly J watched them disappear down the hallway and into the main office. She knew if she went to the nurse's office, she would hear Declan talking to Simpson, so she chose the lesser of two evils and walked back to Ms. Kwan's class.

"That was quick," Kiran mused as she looked up from their assignment.

"I was stopped along the way and had no desire to keep going," Holly J explained. "I just found out Declan is returning to Degrassi."

Kiran laughed once. "No shit? Wow. Maybe _I'm _psychic."

"It's not funny," Holly J grumbled. "This is going to screw everything up."

"Or set it right," Kiran whispered.

"What?" Holly J demanded.

"Maybe Declan being back will be a good thing," Kiran suggested. "He's obviously the guy you're supposed to be with."

Holly J made a face. "And how would you know that?"

"_Everyone_ knows it," Kiran stressed. "Sav is a nice guy and he's probably one of the only boys in this school that I can talk to without wanting to barf but he's so wrong for you. He's a very laid-back, almost simple kind of guy and while that might be exciting for you now, it'll bore you in the long run. Declan is worldly and ambitious and can help you achieve your goals. I think he wants to do that."

"Do you know that he also tried to buy me?" Holly J snapped angrily. "He tried to give me money to solve the problems we were having because my family has financial issues." She rolled her eyes. "But you're a rich girl so I'm sure you think that's normal."

"I don't," Kiran denied, "but I can understand where he's coming from. I doubt he did that maliciously, Holly J. If you grow up with a lot of money, you're sort of raised to think that if you spend enough of it, problems are solved. If you were smart, you'd have talked it out instead of telling him to kick rocks."

"Why don't want just work separately and then combine notes at the end of class?" Holly J suggested coolly. "I'm tired of hearing your analysis of _my_ life."

Kiran just shrugged, discreetly pulled out her ear buds, and turned her attention to the assignment.

"Ugh, I cannot stand her," Holly J grumbled when she reached the cafeteria for lunch. She watched as Kiran sat down at her usual table in the corner, pulled out the latest issue of _Rolling Stone_, and read while she ate her taco salad. "She's heinous."

"Who?" Chantay asked as they made their way to a table in the center of the room.

"Kiran Buckley," Holly J answered, ripping open her packet of dressing. "She doesn't speak to anyone and when she does open her mouth, it's all completely inappropriate."

Chantay glared at Kiran. "I've never liked her. In grade nine, she told me that _The Anti-Grapevine _was stupid."

"That's not really relevant right now," Holly J said. "She has no right to butt into my personal life."

"About what?" Chantay wanted to know.

"Sav," Holly J admitted. "And Declan, too."

"Ooh," Chantay murmured. "What was she saying about them?"

"Nothing important," Holly J muttered. She knew telling Chantay anything would end up on her blog. "Have you heard from Danny lately?"

"Of course," Chantay confirmed, going on with some story about Danny's roommate.

Holly J vaguely listened and watched Kiran again. All she did was read, listen to music, and mutter her sometimes witty cynicisms under her breath in class. Why would she start commenting on Holly J's relationships now?

Declan sat down in the back row of his last period history class and waited for Mr. Perino to begin taking roll.

"You're in my seat," Kiran stated as she stood over her.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving forward one desk. "I didn't know seats were assigned."

Kiran sat down. "They're not; I just like sitting here and I hate when people play musical chairs in class. Pick a seat and stick to it. I'll forgive you this time because you're starting a little late in the game this year." She flipped open her notebook. "So, what brings you back to Degrassi?"

"Fiona," he answered quietly. "Our mother was traveling back and forth quite a bit but our father needs her in New York more so my parents asked me if I'd return to keep an eye on her. We're trying to keep Fiona in a good place so I agreed."

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that Holly J dumped you and then turned around and started dating Sav so quickly?" she wondered.

"Miss Buckley, quiet," Mr. Perino demanded as he began his lecture on World War II.

Kiran leaned forward to whisper in Declan's ear. "If it's any consolation, they make a terrible couple."

"Oh, yeah?" Declan murmured. "Why is that?"

"Cause they're heinously wrong for each other," she replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Mr. Perino leaned against his desk. "And now, it's project time. I want everyone to pair up and wow me."

"Partner?" Declan suggested, turning to Kiran.

"You barely know me," she pointed out.

"You did the music for the musical last year," he reminded her. "I liked your work on that so you can't be that bad in school."

Kiran smirked. "I might surprise you."

Mr. Perino stood over Kiran's desk and handed her a packet. "Miss Buckley, your test from last week; well done."

Declan peered over and saw the red A at the top. "I'm not really surprised."

"Fine, you can be my partner," Kiran sighed. "But just know that I'm terribly OCD about schoolwork so I'll be pushy about it."

"It'll be a good distraction," he said.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to leave for a hair appointment now," Kiran declared, "but the office thinks it's for the dentist so let's keep this between us. Meet at that place people like around four?"

"The Dot?" he mumbled. "I don't know. Holly J works there."

"All for the better then," Kiran smiled, standing up. "You need to be in her face if you're going to get her back."

"Who says I want her back?" Declan scoffed.

Kiran reached the door and looked over her shoulder at him to smirk knowingly. "Don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. It's not really anything special; just sort of furthers the story along. Holly J and Declan interact more. Anya will come in next chapter with an interesting proposition for Kiran. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a lovely motivation.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Oh, God, it's her," Peter muttered as he looked up from the register at the Dot that afternoon.

Sav looked over his shoulder. "You have a thing for Kiran Buckley?"

"I don't know," Peter replied. "She doesn't come in too often but she's cute though. And last week, when she was here, she was reading a biography about Led Zeppelin. Most girls don't even know who Led Zeppelin is."

"She's cool," Sav shrugged. "People think she's a little standoffish but she's always nice to me."

"Who?" Holly J asked as she emerged from the kitchen in her Dot t-shirt.

"Kiran Buckley," Sav reported. "Peter has a thing for her."

Holly J, who'd quit the rodeo restaurant to return to the popular hangout, frowned. "Don't. She's nosy and rude."

"See, I told you people don't like her," Sav smirked. "I just didn't realize my girlfriend was one of them."

Kiran approached the counter then. "Could I possibly get a grilled cheese, please? It's going to be a long afternoon for me here so I might as well eat now." She smiled at her peers. "Hi, Sav. Sinclair, are you still angry with me?"

"I'll deal with it," Holly J grumbled.

"Kiran, this is Peter," Sav introduced.

Kiran nodded. "You were in my gym class last year."

"Oh, yeah!" Peter remembered. "You got us out of playing badminton."

"I did," Kiran laughed. "It's a mostly dead sport."

Holly J rolled her eyes. "Good for you. If you want to go back to your table, I'll bring your grilled cheese when it's ready. Did you want fries, too?"

"Sure," Kiran agreed. She turned and walked back to her table near the window.

"What's your deal with her?" Sav asked Holly J.

"She's my analysis partner in English and we argued today," Holly J explained vaguely.

Before Sav could respond, the door opened again and Declan walked inside and immediately joined Kiran at her table.

"Declan's back?" Peter realized. "How do you two feel about that?"

Sav sighed. "It doesn't really bother me. I think she's a little annoyed though."

"I'm not," Holly J snapped. "He's here for Fiona and that's it."

"Okay," Peter breathed. "I'll make her food to keep you away from them."

Kiran studied Declan as he watched Sav and Holly J. "We can leave if you want."

"Its fine," he murmured, turning her attention back to her. "I'll have to get used to it, right?"

"Only if you're crazy," Kiran answered. "That relationship is wrong on so many levels."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"They're uncomfortable with each other," Kiran observed. "They played a major part in the new Degrassi prison rules so I think they're staying together out of guilt. She's not Anya and he isn't you."

"It's not that easy for Holly J and me," Declan said.

Kiran smirked. "I know, I know, you tried to offer her money and her extra large ego was bruised. She told me all of this. I tried to explain that you were raised to think that's how things are done."

"Yes, I suppose you might know that," Declan mused. "If I remember correctly, you live in the condo across the hall."

"I do," she confirmed. "My parents bought it for me when they moved to Paris last year but it's cool cause I like living alone and especially without Noelle and Reid."

"Here's your food," Peter interrupted, setting a plate in front of Kiran. "Declan, do you want anything?"

Declan browsed the menu. "Can I just get the cheeseburger and fries? Thanks."

"Sure," Peter said, walking away. "You thinks he likes him?" he asked Sav.

"Doubtful," Sav replied. "He doesn't seem to be her type." He paused. "But I don't think she's ever dated anyone from school so I don't really know what her type is."

Peter frowned. "She's pretty rich, right? Declan's probably more her speed."

"Look at her," Sav advised. "She's wearing flannel and motorcycle boots. Declan wears boat shoes and ties. I'm not too into fashion but I'm pretty sure they don't go together." He saw Holly J make her way towards them. "Let's ask. Hol, do girls in flannel date boys in boat shoes?"

"Uh, not usually," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, Peter likes Kiran but he thinks she'd like Declan first," Sav explained.

Holly J visibly tensed up. "Kiran and Declan aren't going to date."

"How can you possibly know that?" Peter demanded.

"Cause she thinks _I _should be with Declan!" Holly J yelled.

Sav's jaw dropped. "She what?"

"It's nothing," Holly J shook her head, realizing everyone was staring. "I don't care." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Um, I care," Sav replied.

Peter patted Sav's back. "That's rough, man."

"Any nice feelings Sav had for you might've just disappeared," Declan stated as Kiran looked down at her plate.

"I don't know what's come over me," Kiran whispered. "I've gone through almost four years at Degrassi without involving myself in any drama and today I decide to throw myself into the middle of one of Degrassi's greatest love triangles? I'm an idiot. I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Declan wondered. "You're always by yourself."

"I'm a loner," she shrugged.

Declan smirked. "You're totally fine having essentially no friends?"

"I mean, it's not my favorite part of life but I deal with it," she murmured, flipping through her history book. "Without Holly J, your only friend is your sister."

"Maybe we should be friends," he chuckled. "We're both outcasts now."

"Will that mean we're going to have sleepovers to paint each other's nails and watch _Glee_?" she joked.

"Well, I prefer _Vampire Diaries_ cause the girl is hot," he shot back.

Kiran glanced back at the counter. "Should I talk to Sav? I didn't mean to upset him."

"I don't know," Declan said. "I guess you could if you don't want another enemy."

She stood up and walked over to sit on the stool next to the student council president. "Do you hate me now?"

"I'm not sure," he grumbled. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Sav, I promise it's not personal," she assured him. "I like you—which is impressive because I don't like many people at school—but you and Holly J just aren't right together."

He looked at her. "Why not?"

"You're two very different people," she explained. "You tend to go with the flow while she's all about the iron fist. You're nice and funny; Sinclair is stern and driven. You want to study music and she's going to be in politics. That doesn't exactly make for a solid pairing."

"But it's fun," he muttered. "Things with Anya were always so complicated."

"Okay," Kiran interrupted, "but can you honestly see yourself feeling for HJ the way you felt about Pom-Pom?"

Sav chuckled once. "Interesting nickname. And I don't know. I've only been dating Holly J for a month."

"I didn't mean to upset you with all of this," Kiran apologized. "It was only my opinion."

"I've known you since I came to Degrassi from Lakehurst and you rarely offer an opinion on this stuff," he pointed out. "Why now?"

Kiran shrugged. "I wish I hadn't. I was talking to Holly J in English and it just came out and set this whole thing into motion. I am sorry."

"It's all right," he sighed. "I'm less worried about that and more concerned with your history partner being back."

"Declan?" she mused. "He's here for his sister."

"Yeah, and I'm at the Dot to flirt with Peter," Sav joked. "Come on, Kiran. The guy is jealous that Holly J isn't pining for him like I'm sure he's being doing for her."

"Yeah, that's what I said," she agreed. "But I'm not pressing my luck because Declan has potential as someone I could be semi-friends with around here. The Coyne's live across the hall from me."

"Oh, your family lives in their building?" Sav asked.

"No, just me," she corrected. "My parents moved to Paris last year."

Holly J came from the kitchen. "Yeah, about that. Why didn't you go? I imagine Paris is much better than Toronto."

"It might be," Kiran began, "but why spend two years at a new school with people I probably won't like? I'm already used to that at Degrassi. And there was the language barrier, too."

"I think you're crazy," Holly J mumbled as she poured someone a cup of coffee. "Regardless of language, it's Europe. I would kill to go to Europe."

_Yeah, and that boy over by the window could take you there_, Kiran thought. "Well, I've been before. I didn't want to live there permanently so I fly over for major holidays at my mother's request."

Holly J said nothing more as she took the older lady her coffee. As she passed by Declan and Kiran's table, she noticed the empty plates so she picked them up.

"Thanks," Declan told her. "Fiona mentioned you quit that cowboy place."

"It wasn't really my kind of restaurant," she mumbled. "Peter needed afternoon help so I reapplied and got lucky."

Declan looked up at her. "I know you're upset that I'm back but-,"

"I'm not," she interrupted quickly.

"Holly J, you are," he confirmed. "I can tell. _But_ it really was to be here for Fiona."

"Was?" she repeated. "As in, isn't anymore?"

"Oh, I have every intention of getting you back now," he declared. "Now that I know your thing with Sav isn't too serious."

Holly J looked over her shoulder and glared at the back of Kiran's head. "Don't let her give you any ideas, Declan. Kiran Buckley doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well, I don't know about that," Declan smirked. "She makes good points."

"Declan," Holly J warned, staring him down, "do not do anything stupid. I'm perfectly happy and content with Declan."

"That's nice and all but it doesn't really get you all hot and bothered, does it?" he grinned. "How would Sav feel about just contenting you?"

"Don't twist my words," she snapped. "You being back doesn't mean I'm going to forget what happened."

Declan frowned. "You know how awful I feel about that."

"Why do you even want to start over with me?" she wondered.

"I'm still completely in love with you," he shrugged.

Holly J glanced back at Sav. "It's really not that simple."

"Yes," Declan began, "it really is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Things are sort of set into motion in this particular chapter. Kiran is given her task and she plots how to proceed. As much as I would like to do more about her and Peter, I'm going to try to keep their interactions as a minor subplot so I can focus on the Great Breakup. As always, I love reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

Kiran was just sitting down for a bowl of cereal in her breakfast nook when the doorbell to her condo rang. She walked to the front door and peered through the peephole. "Can I help you?"

"Let me in, please," Declan requested, holding up a cup from Starbucks. "I come bearing gifts."

She pulled back the door and let him inside, accepting the coffee as he walked into the living room. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Fiona mentioned that you walk to school every day and since it's getting colder, I thought you could ride with us," he suggested, eyeing her uniform. "You really push the boundaries with this, don't you?"

"I guess," she shrugged, looking down at her shortened skirt, baggy polo, and vintage saddle oxfords. "I think uniforms take away individuality, which is something Degrassi once prided itself on. It's embarrassing."

Declan sipped his own coffee. "I'm used to them. Uniforms thwart bullying based on class status. Everyone dresses the same so there isn't any fighting about who has what."

"That may be true but they also glamorize sameness and conformity," she shot back. "Unfortunately, we're only in week two of these stupid rules and I already have two warnings; one more and I'm suspension-bound." She pulled on her leather jacket. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, pointing to the bowl of cereal.

"Nah," she shook her head, leading him out into the hallway. "My housekeeper comes in about an hour so she'll just clean it up. Lena is one of the only things I kept when my parents moved last year. She comes twice a week and always leaves the condo smelling like clean laundry, which I love."

Fiona met them in the lobby. "We're going to be late if you two don't hurry up. I'm not getting a warning."

"And I can't afford another," Kiran agreed.

When the trio arrived at school, they hurried through security and rushed to class with only seconds to spare.

"Just barely making it, Miss Buckley," Ms. Kwan stated as Kiran slid into her English seat. "You're going to continue in your pairs today. Kiran and Holly J, explore the themes of love and trickery in your play."

"Trickery?" Holly J repeated. "Well that's something you're an expert on so I'm sure you'll have wise insights."

"Oh, geez," Kiran muttered, tossing her unruly curls over her shoulder. "Sinclair, I'm not out to get you. Yesterday was a lapse in judgment and I apologize. I was simply giving my opinion where it was clearly not wanted. Today, I'm going back to being quietly sardonic."

"Good," Holly J smirked triumphantly. "I liked you better that way."

"Holly J, you didn't like me before yesterday and you know it," Kiran stated. "You're one of those girls that doesn't care for people who don't have any effect on your life. You just appreciated my silence and my whispered social commentaries."

Holly J frowned. "I'm not that self-involved."

"Oh, you are," Kiran chuckled, "but it's okay because everyone expects it of you." She sighed. "Let's just get to work, shall we? After this week, we'll probably never have to speak again."

"Kiran."

Kiran shut her locker after first period to find Declan and Anya staring at her. "Oh, hello."

"We talked about it in civics and we'd like you to break up Holly J and Sav," Anya explained.

"Me?" Kiran asked. "Why?"

"You see things we don't because you're unbiased," Declan said. "They listen to you."

Kiran eyed Anya. "I understand why Declan wants Sinclair back but why do you care? You and Sav have broken up and reconciled more than Lindsay Lohan and rehab. In fact, did you not dump him after Babygate?"

"That doesn't matter now," Anya stated. "I love him and if I have to be a secret from his parents, I will be."

"Okay, that's noble and all, but what makes you think they listen to me? Holly J hates me and Sav is beginning to," Kiran pointed out.

"But you're honest," Declan told her. "They're not really your friends so you can say what you want without any hesitation. Please, Kiran, do this for us."

Kiran sighed. "I can try. But I have a feeling that if I do convince HJ, she'll be annoyed with you. She won't like that I'm right about something."

"That's all right," Declan assured her. "If you can just split them up, Anya and I will take it from there."

The warning bell rang then.

"I suppose now will be as good a time as any to start then," Kiran decided. "I have physics with Sav."

By the time lunch rolled around, Kiran made her way to her usual table and was surprised to find Holly J waiting for her with Chantay.

"This isn't my idea," Chantay muttered.

"I didn't ask you," Kiran shrugged.

Holly J stood up. "I want to prove to you that I'm not self-involved."

"Me and my big mouth," Kiran grumbled. "Forget I said anything, please. In fact, forget all about me."

"I'd rather not," Holly J declared. "Instead, I think we could be friends."

Kiran looked to Chantay and then back at Holly J. "I don't think so. We don't really run with the same crowd."

"You don't run with any crowd," Chantay whispered.

"Let alone yours," Kiran shot back. "Chantay, why don't you go write some gossipy piece on your blog? I'm sure niners are dying for the next post."

Chantay scoffed. "You're a bitch."

"Thank you," Kiran accepted with a sarcastic smile. "Run along now."

Once Chantay was gone, Holly J frowned. "She's going to blast you."

"Guess how many times I've ever looked at _The Anti-Grapevine_?" Kiran replied. "Once, in grade nine, to see what it was all about. I haven't gone back since." She sighed and sat down. "Holly J, do you want to befriend me so you can keep an eye on me and prove your relationship with Sav is more than just a show for the rest of the student body?"

"No," Holly J replied, though her voice faltered.

Kiran laughed. "Liar. I'm impressed that you came up with something so diabolical. But I'd rather annoy you, I think. It's more fun for me that way."

Holly J stomped her foot. "I will not let you make my life hell."

"I'm not trying to," Kiran said. "I'm really trying to help you see you're in the wrong relationship."

"No, I'm not!" Holly J yelled angrily.

Kiran frowned. "Wait here for a minute." She walked across the cafeteria and spoke to Wesley for a moment before returning to Holly J. "Let's go."

"What are we doing?" Holly J demanded as she followed Kiran out into the hallway. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Oh, live a little, Sinclair," Kiran sighed as they reached the AV room. "I just need to show you a couple of things."

Holly J made a face as Kiran unlocked the door. "You're in the AV club?"

"No," Kiran answered, shutting the door behind them, "but I bribed Wesley to let me borrow his keys." She sat down at the main computer and began to work.

"Can I at least know what I'm going to be looking at?" Holly J requested.

"Give me a minute," Kiran muttered, pulling up two videos.

Holly J looked at them. "What are those?"

"Security videos," Kiran explained. "The first one is from last February of you and Declan in the hallway." She started the clip from the time just after the two of them had told their mothers they were going to be together.

Holly J remembered how happy she'd been in that moment when he'd lifted her off the ground and kissed her. For months it was the exact moment of their relationship she cherished most, apart from him telling her he loved her.

The second video started seconds later and it showed her and Sav in the hallway the week before. Declan hadn't even returned yet but discomfort between them was clearly visible and the closeness appeared forced.

"Why are you showing me this?" Holly J whispered.

Kiran could tell by the look on her face that she'd gotten to Holly J. "I'm just trying to help you, Holly J. Don't you want to be happy?" She pulled up stills from each video. "Look at the differences here. With Declan, the look on your face is pure elation. With Sav, you're just putting on a show and if people saw this, they'd see it, too."

"I need to go," Holly J whispered, pulling back the door. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she hurried to the nearest bathroom and sobbed.

"Um, hello?" Anya called out from her stall.

"Oh, damn it," Holly J grumbled, wiping her eyes.

Anya recognized Holly J's shoes and emerged to find the redhead washing her face. "Holly J, are you all right?"

"I will be," Holly J declared. "Kiran is still making my life miserable on day two."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Anya replied. "What's her deal?"

"She disagrees with my choice of relationship," Holly J stated, "which I'm sure you agree with."

"Your relationship isn't my business," Anya mumbled, though she was pleased Kiran seemed to be holding up her end of their bargain. "Sav and I broke up so he's free to date whomever he likes."

Holly J scoffed. "Come on, Anya. I know you can't be happy for us."

"I really don't care," Anya lied.

"Whatever," Holly J grumbled, storming out of the restroom.

By the end of the day, Anya and Declan were both wildly anxious to hear how Kiran's encounters with Sav and Holly J had gone.

"You two are like little kids waiting for Christmas morning," Kiran muttered as she joined them on the front steps. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I made significant headway with Holly J. I showed her proof that she was happier with you. Sav, however, will be harder to break. He seems to think his relationship is solid."

Anya frowned. "Does he love her?"

"Pop-Pom, you slay me," Kiran laughed. "Sav and Holly J couldn't fall in love if they were the last two people on earth."

"Then why?" Anya demanded.

"Because he's like you," Kiran answered. "He's nice and does the right thing. Right now, he feels like the two of them need to show a united front and he's convinced himself that it makes their relationship stable. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in his position?"

Anya sat down on the stone wall. "Probably. But that doesn't explain Holly J; she's one of the most selfish people I know."

"HJ failed," Kiran declared. "She failed as a leader and Sav is the only positive thing in her life right now, whether she's happiest with him or not."

Declan glanced across the parking lot and caught the couple in question staring at them. "So what are you going to do?"

"Throw a Halloween party, of course," Kiran grinned. "Fiona has already agreed to help because, as you know, she wants them to breakup, too."

"Ooh, a party is good," Anya nodded. "It's not like the school can stop you if it's at your place."

"Everyone will want to come," Declan pointed out. "To most people, you're a serious mystery."

Kiran shrugged. "I don't care. Fiona and I already decided it has to be selective because the building is strict on this sort of thing."

"In being selective, does Peter make the list?" Declan wondered. "You spent more time flirting with him at the counter last night than you did with me on the project."

Kiran nudged him. "I'm not worried about Peter. I'm more concerned with what costume you're going to wear to win your girl back. Anya, you're on your own." She grabbed Declan's hand and dragged him away with her.

"He told me he loves me yesterday," Holly J admitted to Sav as they watched Declan leave with Kiran.

Sav looked at her. "What? What did you say?"

"I was dumbfounded," she murmured. "I didn't expect that so soon."

"So soon?" Sav repeated. "So you were expecting it at some point?" When she didn't respond, he went on. "Holly J, how do you feel about him?"

She knew that if things between her and Sav were going to work, she had to be honest. "I don't really know. I'm sorry and I know that's the last thing you want to hear but it's true."

"Well that's great," he muttered. "Just great."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. I declare Declan and Kiran's Halloween costumes in this chapter but if you've got creative ideas for Holly J, Sav, Anya, or Peter, let me know. Also, let me know what you think. I like that, too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"So you mentioned that you gave Holly J proof that she was happier with me than she is with Sav," Declan spoke up as he and Kiran browsed the racks at a Toronto costume shop. "What kind of proof?"

Kiran thought back to the look on Holly J's face after showing her the videos. "Just a couple of security clips I found in the AV room."

"You're in the AV club?" Declan scoffed.

"Why does everyone assume that?" she muttered. "No, I bribed a grade ten with an invitation to the Halloween party."

"But if you're not in the AV club, how did you know the videos existed?" he pressed.

Kiran smirked. "Let's just say I'm working on a little montage in my spare time that might save us from the prison Degrassi has become."

"Interesting," Declan mused, though he said nothing more on the subject. "So, what sort of costume am I looking for?"

"Well, I have a feeling Sav is going to go for something trendy so I was thinking you should take the classic route," Kiran declared. "Maybe Zorro?

Declan frowned. "That's boring."

"It's understated," she corrected. "A simple mask will give you mystique." She paused. "Or you could go as the Phantom of the Opera! That would be good. I'll bet I could even convince HJ to go as Christine Daae."

"No, I like Zorro better," he told her. "Just a black shirt and pants, a cape and hat, and a mask. Fiona can whip that up in five minutes." He looked to her. "What about you?"

"Oh, I always go as a movie or literary heroine," she reported. "In grade nine, I was Scarlett O'Hara. In grade ten, I was Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz. _Last year I went to a party as Holly Golightly and for my party, I'm dressing as Daisy Buchanan."

"Very nice," he commented. "How do you think Holly J will dress?"

"Hard to tell," Kiran answered pensively. "It will probably be something creative and fancy, because Fiona will offer advice, but I'm sure it will blow us all away." She grinned mischievously. "Did you not see photos of her outfit at Casino Night?"

Declan shook his head. "No."

"Someone took several and posted them to his Facebook account," she stated, pulling out her iPhone. "Would you care to see them?"

"Okay," he agreed, looking over her shoulder as she pulled up a random grade eleven boy's profile. "Oh, wow."

The photos had been taken just after Fitz had been hauled off in the police car. Holly J stood with Sav's jacket around her next to her boyfriend, staring in shock as Principal Simpson gave his speech about changes at Degrassi.

"That's Fiona's outfit," he stated. "She wore it for a party we went to last year."

Kiran closed Facebook. "Maybe HJ will go as a burlesque dancer? It would be a way for her to openly show that she and Sav have a lasting relationship and that she isn't letting what happened that night break them up."

"You confuse me," Declan admitted, walking away from her. "You make solid points about why they should break up but then you turn around and give them ammunition for staying together."

"If you want me to break them up, I have to think how she'll think," Kiran explained. "Right now, to prove everyone—especially you and I—wrong, Holly J is looking for ways to strengthen their relationship."

"I told her I love her yesterday," he said quietly. "I said it while we were at the Dot."

Kiran raised an eyebrow. "And how did she handle that?"

"She said it couldn't be that simple, to which I said it was, and she walked away," he replied.

"One of the videos I showed her was of you two from last year," Kiran told him. "You both come storming out of what was Hatzilakos' office, speak for a moment, and then you pick her up, swing her around, and kiss her. It's really sweet. The second video was of her and Sav from last week and it's uncomfortable. If she won't listen to my words, I'll show her taped evidence. I'm sure I can find more but I could see how upsetting it was for her."

"Then don't," he shook his head. "I don't want you to upset her that way."

"Declan, I'm going to do what I can because I genuinely think you're a decent person, but I'm going to need your help," Kiran said as they left the shop. "At some point, you'll have to get her to truly hear your apology for what happened a couple months ago. Otherwise, I'm grasping at straws."

He was stoic as they walked in silence. "Do you think she'll ever give in?"

"I don't know," Kiran answered honestly. "I think you should talk to Fiona; she's Holly J's truest friend right now and will know more than I do. I can only guess based on observations but eventually, I think we'll smoke her out, so to speak."

"I don't think I've thanked you for what you're doing," Declan murmured. "It means a lot that you've taken on a task from someone you barely know, being me, and someone you don't really care much for, which is Anya."

"Well, it's less for her and more for you," Kiran smirked. "She just reaps the side benefits of your reward."

"You said yesterday that saying what you did to Holly J was completely out of your character but I'm glad you did it," Declan added. "No one talks to her like that. Most people are afraid of her. But you weren't."

"She's a seventeen-year-old girl," Kiran shrugged. "Her only threat is to hurt someone socially but since I don't really rank anywhere on that ladder, there's really nothing she can do to me. I'm just not scared of the great Holly Jeanette Sinclair."

Declan smirked. "You know what the J stands for?"

"You mentioned it in that video we watched today," she laughed. "What is it about her that you love so much?"

"She's not like any girl I've ever dated," he stated. "Before her, I dated girls who were perfectly content to settle on the Upper East Side and spend their days in salons or shopping. They were easy to please as long as I was spending money. And then there was Sophie, who was far richer than even my family but had no use for the wealth. All she wanted to do was sit around at dingy clubs and listen to indie rock bands. But I loved her so I tried sticking to low maintenance girls after that because I thought that was the kind of girl I worked with best. When Holly J came along, I was a little shocked that I liked her so much because she's the kind of girl I had to work to impress. Fiona did a lot of digging for me and I worked harder to get her than I had in a long time. She's ambitious and determined and beautiful. She calls me out on my bullshit and doesn't back down from an argument. She's intelligent and a little abrasive and yet incredibly kind-hearted, whether she wants people to know that or not."

"I don't think she does," Kiran interrupted. "She likes the 'intelligent' and 'abrasive' parts more."

Declan chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably true. But those traits are in there."

"I'll just take your word for it," Kiran laughed. "So, tell me something about yourself, Declan Coyne, that isn't about a girl you've dated."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life," he admitted. "My sister wants to be a fashion designer and my parents expect me to have plans for the future but I don't. I like a lot of things but I can't find the one thing to settle on."

"Settle on?" Kiran repeated. "You're seventeen, Declan. No one should expect you to have the next ten years decided. Go to college, take random general education classes, streak across campus. But don't settle too quickly." She paused. "And don't join a fraternity."

"I will not," he assured her. "What about you? Any idea what next year holds for you?"

Kiran sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to go to Columbia and study to be a documentarian but we'll see."

"Documentaries, huh?" Declan asked. "What kind?"

"Actually, I'm interested in making one about music," she told him. "I want to spend time following around bands I like to get into their minds while they go through the creative process. It would be a four-part series."

Declan kicked a rock ahead of him. "What bands?"

"Um, in my dream world, I'd follow the Strokes, Kings of Leon, the Kooks, and Ray LaMontagne," she said. "But I won't hold my breath."

"They all make good music," he stated. "I especially like the Strokes because I remember being pretty young and sneaking into some of their earliest shows in New York."

Kiran frowned. "I'm jealous, though I did see the Kings of Leon at a dank club in Nashville in 2003, just before the release of their first album and that was really cool. I was only eleven at the time but I knew they were onto something major even then."

They walked in silence for a bit until they found themselves standing outside the Dot.

"Want to go in?" Declan offered. "I'll splurge for a hot chocolate _and _a cookie."

"Well, you make it so hard to turn down," she laughed, pulling back the door. "Mayday."

Declan looked up and noticed Holly J behind the counter with Peter. "Think you can distract her while I find a table?"

"Sure," Kiran shrugged. "I love a good afternoon confrontation." She made her way to the counter. "Hello, Dot employees."

"Hi," Peter smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, two hot chocolates, a peanut butter cookie, and a double chocolate chip," Kiran stated. "Declan's buying."

Holly J frowned. "Are you two doing this to torture me?"

"Doing what?" Kiran asked.

"Hanging out here?" Holly J answered. "Are you hanging out together to make me jealous?"

"We're not," Kiran shook her head. "You brought up being jealous all on your own, Sinclair. Declan and I were out discussing my Halloween party."

Peter looked up from the register. "You're having a Halloween party?"

"Yes," Kiran confirmed. "You'll both be invited. Sav will be invited, as well, but no couple costumes. They're tacky and usually stupid."

"Who says I want to come?" Holly J asked.

Kiran smirked. "You will."

"I'll come," Peter shrugged. "Are costumes required?"

"Absolutely," Kiran nodded. "What's a Halloween party without costumes?"

Peter made a face. "I hate trying to come up with good costumes."

"Well, if you ever want any help, you're welcome to ask me," Kiran offered. "I just love the idea of being someone you're not." She looked to Holly J. "Don't you, HJ?"

"Stop," Holly J demanded. "I'm working."

Kiran looked around at the nearly empty restaurant. "Yes, I see that." She picked up the two drinks and cookies Peter set out for her. "Thanks."

"Sure," Peter said.

"Holly J does not like us hanging out," Kiran stated as she joined Declan at their table. "She thinks we're doing it to make her jealous, which is an interesting turn of events because I honestly never looked at it that way."

"Me either," Declan replied. "I don't want her to be jealous."

Kiran scoffed. "Of course you do. If she starts getting jealous, Sav will notice and it will cause tension in their relationship. That's our end goal, is it not? It's not like you and I will be doing anything but hanging out. The jealousy thing is all on her."

Declan looked down at his drink. "I just don't want to be the bad guy."

"Don't worry," Kiran assured him. "When this is all over, you'll have your lady back and I'll be the only villain in her book. None of this will be penned back onto you, I promise. I won't even blame Pom-Pom."

"How big of you," he teased. "I don't necessarily want you to look like the bad guy either."

"In every situation like this, there's a bad guy," Kiran explained. "And girls like Holly J need someone to blame when the shit hits the fan. I'm gonna be that someone but I've accepted that. This is fun for me."

Declan laughed. "You've been pulled out of social Siberia."

"I chose it," she murmured. "I'm not a people person."

"No freakin' kidding," Holly J grumbled as she breezed past their table.

Kiran smiled proudly. "Oh, I can just tell that when all this dust settles, Holly Jeanette Sinclair is going to be my BFF."

"Or your gravedigger," Declan joked. "But we shall see."


	5. Chapter 5

**There isn't too much excitement until the end of this chapter really. It's mostly Kiran and Fiona planning the party. I still need a fab costume for Holly J so please, let me know what you all think. Also, I know last night's episode is a hot topic currently and I know that rape is a heavy issue and should never be taken lightly but in my own personal opinion, it's not what that was. But you don't have to agree. That's your choice and I'm sure everything will unfold next week. I just don't like the idea of Declan as a bad guy because we all know he really isn't.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Wow," Peter breathed early Wednesday morning as Kiran made her way into the Dot. "I've never seen a Degrassi student in here before seven."

"Well, Fiona and I are meeting to discuss the party and she wanted to do it away from Declan," Kiran yawned. "I obliged because I just wanted to see your face."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Charming. Coffee?"

"Black," she confirmed. "Nothing added."

"You're serious?" he asked as he poured her a cup. "You don't like cream or sugar or anything?"

Kiran shook her head. "The bitterness wakes me up quicker so I prefer it this way."

"Interesting," he mused. "So, this costume business—it's really important to you?"

"Yes," she nodded, sipping her coffee. "And don't just throw something together five minutes beforehand. It doesn't work like that. I'd like to see a little effort, Peter."

"Then I'll need your help," he told her. "Costumes are not my forte."

She eyed him for a long moment. "Well, Declan is going as Zorro so that idea is off-limits. It has to be something significant to you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm studying Music at Toronto but I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with that," he admitted. "I was spoiled by my dad as a kid but it was only so he could neglect me. I have a little sister, Angel, who is four and I adore her." He laughed self-consciously. "I don't really know what else to tell you that might help."

"I'm thinking something with music," she decided. "Maybe Tommy Lee?"

Peter scrunched his face. "I don't think so. Motley Crue is pretty terrible."

"True," Kiran agreed, eyeing him again. "Maybe Kurt Cobain? I know an excellent wig designer and I could find you the perfect outfit of grungy jeans and flannel."

"That might be cool," Peter nodded. "Yeah, let's do it. I'll be Kurt Cobain." He wiped down the counter. "So, what are you dressing as?"

"Daisy Buchanan," she answered. Peter stared at her. "From _The Great Gatsby_?"

Realization crossed his face. "The flighty chick that kills the lady in the car? And then the lady's husband kills Gatsby, right?"

"Yes," Kiran laughed. "That's an interesting way to remember the novel."

"It wasn't my favorite," he shrugged.

The door opened then and Fiona made her way into the Dot. "Hello."

"Morning, Fiona," Peter greeted her. "Caramel latté and a blueberry scone?"

"That's right," Fiona smiled, joining Kiran at the counter. "So, the first thing we should decide on is the guest list. We've cleared it with the building but I don't want to have a raging party and burn bridges. I'm thinking no more than fifty people."

Kiran nodded. "Sounds good. Who are you thinking?"

"Us, Peter, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Anya, Chantay, Riley, Zane, Drew, Adam, the rest of the Power Squad—,"

"We have to invite Wesley and his two friends, Dave and Connor," Kiran interrupted. "I owe the little nerds." She looked at Fiona's list. "Could we possibly leave Chantay off?"

"I know you aren't threatened by _The Anti-Grapevine _but I am," Fiona responded. "She has to come."

"But I couldn't care less about her dumb blog," Kiran complained. "Once we all graduate, everyone will forget it ever existed."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "What if I become a fashion designer and she ends up working for eTalk? She could blast me in the media."

"No offense, but no one in Canada really matters when it comes to fashion," Kiran replied. "I doubt Chantay Black will have any major clout in ten years."

"Danny seems to think she's the next Ryan Seacrest," Peter offered.

"Even more unfortunate," Kiran frowned. "Everyone hates Seacrest."

"Let's just move on," Fiona suggested. "Beyond the three boys in grade ten, is there anyone you'd like to invite?"

Kiran smirked. "Because you see me out and about with so many friends? No, there's no one. Honestly, this entire party could consist of the three of us, your brother, Holly J, Sav, and Anya and I wouldn't mind."

"Well, then it wouldn't be a party," Fiona declared. "We should probably invite the smart girl in grade ten and her Gothic boyfriend. They're friends with Adam and I like Adam."

"Clare?" Kiran assumed. "She's okay. We worked on the musical last year together some."

"You worked on the musical?" Peter asked.

"Who do you think arranged the music you sang?" Kiran asked. "Jane sings well and all but she couldn't arrange music to save her life."

Peter shook his head. "I had no idea."

"How observant of you," Kiran mused. "Let's move on, Fiona. I'm thinking just holiday-related appetizers and desserts."

"And candy," Fiona added.

"Candy, of course," Kiran nodded. "No alcohol."

Fiona pursed her lips. "After the last month I've had, that's probably wise."

"Games?" Peter wondered.

"Absolutely," Kiran confirmed, "though they won't exactly be bobbing for apples. And there will certainly be a costume contest. You and I will judge," she added to Fiona. "What are you dressing as?"

"Lady Gaga," Fiona laughed. "I'm wearing the blue outfit from her video for 'Poker Face' and everything. You?"

"Daisy Buchanan," Kiran answered.

"She's from _The Great Gatsby_," Peter added, thinking he sounded smart.

Fiona looked at him. "Duh."

"Poor Peter," Kiran teased. "He's going as Kurt Cobain. Has Declan mentioned his costume to you at all?"

"Zorro," Fiona replied. "I like it. I can help him; he already owns an incredible Armani suit so he'll wear the shirt and pants. I can make the cape and mask; hats are easy to find." She frowned. "We should invite people today."

"But we don't have invitations yet," Kiran pointed out. "Word of mouth is tacky."

"Invitations are being priority printed at the calligrapher down the street as we speak," Fiona reported. "We'll pick them up on our way to school and hand them out at lunch."

Kiran nodded. "Bravo, Miss Coyne."

"I do what I can," Fiona grinned. "They're black with sparkly orange writing. I ordered fifty but we don't have to give them all out. What makes it a great party is if people see there are still invitations and we don't pass them out."

"Can't say I know too much about party planning but okay," Kiran shrugged, checking her watch. "So we have a for sure thirty people we want to invite and we'll go from there." She stood up from the counter and paid for both of their breakfasts. "Peter, we're leaving. I'll drop your invitation off after school."

"I won't be here," he said. "I have a study group for my calculus class."

She frowned. "Where will you be?"

"Campus," he answered. "If you know where Foster Circle is, that's where we'll be."

"I'll bring it there," she decided. "Later."

"You like him," Fiona smiled as the two girls left the Dot.

Kiran shook her head. "No more than a friend."

"Sure," Fiona laughed.

By the time lunch rolled around, Holly J was starving. She was just about to walk into the cafeteria when Kiran stepped in front of her.

"Oh, God," Holly J muttered. "What do you want? You harassed me enough in English."

"HJ, I'm just here to formally invite you to the Halloween party," Kiran told her, handing over an invitation. "I already gave Sav his because he has a dentist appointment during his lunch period."

Holly J inspected the invitation. "Fancy. These are clearly Fiona's handiwork."

"Clearly," Kiran smirked. "So, can we count on your attendance?"

"Well, since Fiona's name is also on the invitation, I guess so," Holly J declared. "I know she throws good parties."

"Wonderful," Kiran beamed. "I have to pass out a few more invitations but I'm so glad you're coming." With a wink, she made her way into the cafeteria.

"She's something, huh?" Declan mused as he stepped up behind Holly J on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, your new girlfriend is a real peach," Holly J grumbled.

He sighed. "Kiran isn't my girlfriend, nor is she going to be."

"Then why are you with her all of the time now?" Holly J demanded.

"Why does it bother you?" he shot back. "Even if I did decide to date her, it's really none of your business. You're with Sav."

"But you said you were going to try to get me back," she snapped. "Hanging out with her isn't going to do that."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you _want_ me to try to get you back?"

She was now fuming. "You're twisting my words."

"Interesting," he said as he walked by her. "Very interesting."

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled after him.

"Miss Sinclair, please join the others for your lunch period," Miss Oh murmured as she emerged from the main office.

Chantay squealed and hurried towards Holly J, waving her invite. "Did you get one?"

"Of course I did," Holly J confirmed. "You got one?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chantay scoffed.

"Well, Kiran hasn't exactly been shy about her feelings towards you," Holly J replied as she stepped into the lunch line for her club sandwich.

Kiran chuckled as she walked by. "Fiona's choice, not mine."

"Bitch!" Chantay called after her. "I really don't like her but I'm going to go to show off my fierce costume."

"Which is what?" Holly J asked.

"Rihanna," Chantay said excitedly. "It's so amazing. What are you and Sav going as?"

Holly J shrugged. "I haven't really decided yet."

"Definitely go as a couple," Chantay advised. "It'll show that you're a united front to Kiran and Declan."

"Kiran and Declan?" Holly J repeated as they sat down at their table. "Why should we show a united front to them?"

Chantay opened her carton of juice. "Aren't they like, a thing now?"

"No," Holly J replied. "From what I can gather, she's helping him with a project."

"Yeah, and it's probably in anatomy," Chantay joked. "They have serious chemistry, Holly J. I just hope you and Sav are completely secure in your relationship."

"We are," Holly J stated, eyeing Kiran across the room as she handed invitations to Wesley, Connor, and Dave. "There's nothing going on between Kiran and Declan."

"I know how to read relationships and they're definitely preparing for one," Chantay said.

Holly J rolled her eyes and stood up with her tray. "Chantay, I realize your boyfriend is in New York, probably hooking up with hot coeds, but that doesn't mean you have to butt your nose into other people's business. Instead, maybe you should worry about the fact that your beloved Spirit Squad sucks this year and half the team is planning to quit."

"Yeah, HJ!" Kiran cheered as Holly J walked away from the table.

"I don't need your encouragement," Holly J added as she passed Kiran. "Stay away from Declan."

Kiran looked over Holly J's shoulder briefly. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm sorting out my feelings for him and if we're going to be friends, you won't date him," Holly J responded.

"In case you want him back?" Kiran assumed.

"Yes, in case I want him back," Holly J nodded.

Kiran frowned. "Sorry you had to hear that, Sav."

Holly J slowly turned and faced her boyfriend. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"I didn't know you were 'sorting out feelings' for your ex," he whispered.

"Maybe we should go talk," Holly J suggested.

"No," he shook his head, backing away, "maybe we shouldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. So, if you thought the end of chapter five was the end of Holly J and Sav, sorry. I was a little misleading with my words, I guess. If that were the end, the Halloween party wouldn't be any fun now, would it? As always, let me know what you think. I LOVE reviews and I'm really glad you're all taking to Kiran so nicely. I appreciate it. She's fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Hey," Peter smiled later that afternoon when Kiran found him sitting with a group of four other people on the Toronto University campus. "I was just wrapping up so we can walk."

Kiran agreed. "Sure."

"Um, everyone, this is Kiran; we went to Degrassi together. Kiran, this is Eva, Ben, Erik, and Megan," Peter introduced as he packed his books. "Guys, I'll see you all in class on Friday." He stood up and led Kiran away. "I honestly didn't think you'd show."

"Why?" she asked as they walked across Foster Circle. "I told you I would."

"I don't really know," he chuckled. "I guess I was wrong. But I'm glad you stopped by. Any interest in TU next year?"

Kiran made a face. "None. I'm hoping for Columbia but maybe NYU or Harvard." She sighed. "It's very pretty but I'm getting out of Toronto."

"I don't blame you," Peter shrugged. "I thought about it for a while." He sighed. "So how was school today?"

"Well, today might've been the end of Sav and Holly J as we know it," she reported. "And you know, it went down in a way that I never planned."

"Planned?" he repeated. "You planned their breakup?"

Kiran raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes. Well, sort of. I was commissioned by Declan and Anya to um, help them get Holly J and Sav back."

"Wow," he murmured. "Why'd you agree to that? Before Monday, I've never seen you with any of them."

"I don't know," she frowned. "I like Sav and I liked Declan okay from what I knew last year so I guess I was just trying to be nice. I'm not afraid of Holly J so I told her what I thought of her relationship with Sav and she didn't like it too much. She was happier with Declan and they should be together, I guess. Don't you want to see people who should be together actually _be _together?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But I know Sav has been happy with Holly J and he's my friend so I don't really want him getting hurt in all this."

"Can you honestly tell me that in the last few weeks, you've seen them happy together?" she asked. "They're staying together out of responsibility for what happened on Casino Night. And today at lunch, I sort of got her to admit that she's still got feelings for Declan in front of Sav. Before you judge me for that, I wasn't doing it out of spite or to be mean; I just thought he deserved to know and she needed to get if off her chest."

"Are they going to break-up?" he wondered.

"Well, she stormed after him as he was leaving for his dentist appointment so I'm not sure," Kiran replied. "I know Sinclair is very persuasive with her words so it's likely that she talked him down."

Peter shoved his hands into his pockets. "If I'm honest, will that upset you?"

"I'd say no but I'd be lying," she answered. "Why don't you just take a risk and tell me and then we can go from there?"

"Well, I just wonder if you're doing this to achieve some level of popularity you've always been denied?" he asked.

Kiran laughed. "It's really not. I've considered that people would think that and it's okay. I'm doing this because I don't want to graduate without doing anything significant. If I can put two couples back together that should be together, I'll consider that enough. You're the only person I've told this to but I think Holly J and I could probably be friends if she'd just see that I'm right. And I've got Fiona on my side because she wants HJ to marry her brother like, yesterday."

"That's definitely true," Peter said. "I hear her complaining to Holly J about it all the time."

"I just hope Holly J makes the right decision before she's too late," Kiran sighed. "Declan might love her now but he isn't the type to wait around forever."

Across town, Holly J waited nervously at a table in the corner of the Dot, praying Sav would show up. She frowned down at her hands and checked the time on her watch again.

"Hey," Sav muttered as she sat down at the table. "I don't have much time but I didn't want to completely blow you off."

"Thanks for coming," she whispered. "Sav, about today in the cafeteria, it didn't mean what you think."

Sav scoffed. "It didn't? It sounded like you were practically begging Kiran not to date Declan so you could have him back when you were ready to end our relationship."

"That's not it!" she cried. "Look, Declan and I went through a lot and when we broke up, I sort of just shut those feelings away in a drawer, never thinking he'd come back. So, when I saw him on Monday, that drawer kind of shot open and threw up all the stuff I never really dealt with. I'm sorry that you heard that today but I'm not interested in getting back together with Declan. I warned Kiran to stay away from him because they'd be disastrous as a couple."

"But why do you care?" he asked. "If Kiran and Declan want to date, let them."

"It's not that easy," she murmured. "I'm trying to like Kiran but if she hooks up with my ex, it'll make it a little hard. Haven't you noticed that Anya and I don't speak much anymore? That's all thanks to you."

He sighed. "So what now? We continue dating while you find closure with him?"

"I know I don't want to break-up," she declared, avoiding the second part of his question. "Isn't that enough?"

"For now," he shrugged. "This is just until graduation anyways, right?"

"Right," she confirmed. "But until then, we can keep having fun."

"Sure," he grinned, though there wasn't much to it. "Well, I have to pick up my sister from Clare's so I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek quickly and left.

Declan was just finishing dinner when there was a pounding at the door to the condo. He set his plate in the sink and crossed the room to look through the peephole.

"Leave me alone!" Holly J yelled as he opened the door. "Sav and I almost broke up today because of your stupid little deal with Kiran and it's not fair to me. I don't want you back, Declan. If I did, I would've given in the first time I saw you in the hallway on Monday. You did terrible things to our relationship and I've put all of that behind me. I just want to finish out twelfth grade and move on. I don't need you screwing everything up."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I don't care if you're sorry!" she cried. "I just want you to stay out of my life." She headed down the hallway for the elevator.

"Fine," Declan said, though she couldn't hear him anymore. "I'll leave you alone."

The door across the hall opened and Kiran leaned against the frame. "And why would you do that? We have her exactly where we want her, Declan."

"No," he shook his head. "I can't manipulate her into dumping Sav for me; I'm trying to be a different guy."

"First, _you're_ not manipulating her; I am. Second, it's still the right thing to do. You weren't there at lunch today when she lost her shit but it was certainly eye-opening," Kiran explained. "She's not threatened by you being back or me being honest. What she's afraid of is you dating someone new, making you unavailable to her."

"I'm not going to use some poor, random girl to make her jealous," he declared, following her into her condo. "That's not fair to anyone involved."

"But what if it's someone who understands what she's getting herself into?" Kiran wondered. "Someone who might even already be invested in this maneuver?"

"You?" he guessed. "You think you and I should pretend to date?"

"Hell, no!" she exclaimed. "I meant Anya, dumbass. You two could pretend to date and chalk it up to consoling each other in your times of need. It's completely plausible."

Declan sat down on her suede couch. "I don't know. That seems like it would blow up in our faces."

"I'm not asking you to marry her or anything," Kiran rolled her eyes. "At least spend a little time with her at school and then show up at the Halloween party together. For HJ's insecurities about you, that'll be enough."

"All right," he shrugged, caving in to her idea. Realization crossed his face. "What did you mean by, 'hell, no' to us dating? I'm a great guy."

"Maybe," she nodded, "but you're not my type and I could never even pretend to like you that way. Besides, I might like Peter a little bit."

"Really?" he smirked. "I guess I'm not too surprised. Are you going to ask him out?"

Kiran made a face. "Definitely not."

"Why?" he asked. "Haven't you been on dates?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I dated a guy from York for eight months last year but he wasn't anything like Peter. He was incredibly academic and stoic and a little boring. Peter is smart enough but he's cute and goofy. He might even be a little immature but that's okay."

Declan leaned back against the couch. "Well, I could talk to him if you want. Or Fiona could."

"Don't," she warned. "I like to let this sort of thing fall into place if they should."

"All right," he muttered. "So, I assume Holly J is going to hate you tomorrow?"

"More so than usual," Kiran grinned. "It's okay though because once the Halloween party rolls around, all of this will be settled."

"How do you know?" he asked. "This could take forever."

Kiran shook her head. "I've orchestrated the party so perfectly to be the climax of this entire operation."

"Why?" he wondered. "If it all ends, aren't you afraid of going back to your societal solitude?"

"Are you saying we won't be friends after everything I've done for you?" she teased.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Despite not agreeing with all of your methods, I do like you, Kiran. Your honesty is pretty refreshing in a high school of liars."

She nudged him with her foot. "Don't get all sentimental on me now, Coyne." She sat down in the matching suede recliner. "Do you think that Holly J has the ability to get back together with you but still hate me for what I'm doing?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "but I don't thinks she will. I've told you that the two of you could end up friends."

"Oh, besties I hope," she joked. "Do you think Fiona would mind if I encroach on her territory?"

"Definitely," he confirmed. "Fi is very protective of what she considers hers."

Kiran closed her eyes. "You know, I like your sister. We've shared elevators and have walked to school a few times; she's always nice to me."

"Well, Fiona thinks you're like her," Declan reported. "You're pretty, rich, and a little bit of a loner."

"But I don't flaunt my wealth like she does sometimes," Kiran pointed out. "Look at my condo compared to your all's. Fiona buys fancy furniture the way an alcoholic buys Grey Goose. I decorated my entire place in IKEA. It's very homey while the Coyne condo is more of a showroom."

He laughed. "Fiona likes to fantasize that she still lives in our New York apartment sometimes so she decorated it like our mother's decorator would've."

"Minimal and museum-like?" she smirked. "I mean, it's lovely if that's what she's into."

"So, what's the plan for the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that we've been working closely on this whole thing but I have to keep you in the dark about the party," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he wanted to know.

Kiran shrugged. "I want it to be a surprise for all of you, I guess. Even Fiona doesn't know everything I have up my sleeve. The Halloween party is going to be _the _night."

"And if it's not?" Declan pressed.

"Oh, trust me," she smiled mischievously. "It definitely will be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. I never post so close together but I've been a break from school so I've had the time. I've found costumes for everyone that I think will certainly be interesting when they play out at the party. As always, let me know what you think; it's so wonderful to get those reviews in my email inbox.

* * *

**

"Hey," Sav greeted Holly J Friday morning when he met her at her locker. "How was your night?"

"Uneventful," she sighed. "I worked until eight-thirty and spent most of my time watching Peter flirt with Kiran while she worked on her history project."

Sav frowned. "So Declan was there all night, too?"

"Working on their project," she stressed. "We barely spoke beyond me taking his order."

"Oh," he muttered.

"Have you decided what you're going to dress up as for the Halloween party next week?" she asked as she slammed her locker shut.

This perked Sav up. "I'm going as the ultimate superhero."

Holly J eyed him. "The what?"

"I'll take parts from various heroes—Superman's cape, Spiderman's mask, Batman's utility belt—and turn it all into one costume to be the ultimate superhero."

"No," she shook her head. "You cannot go as that; it's kind of childish. Peter is wearing Marc Jacobs flannel to go as Kurt Cobain and Declan is wearing a black Armani suit; you can't go in spandex."

Sav rolled his eyes. "And we're back to Declan."

"I just don't want you to show up looking like an idiot when your friends are in designer costumes," she stated. "I'm going as a flamenco dancer, Fiona is going as Lady Gaga, and Kiran is dressing as Daisy Buchanan with a custom 1920s wig and everything. She's wearing vintage Chanel."

"So what?" he shrugged. "Holly J, it's Halloween; I don't care what they're all wearing. And honestly, Declan isn't exactly someone I'd call a friend right now."

She frowned. "I just meant Peter. Please, for me, don't go as that. If you want help picking out a costume, just ask."

"Why don't we go looking after school?" he suggested. "I know you don't work and my parents are having dinner with some friends so I can hang out for a while."

"Sure," she agreed. "I'm sure we'll find something appropriate and fitting." "Afternoon, Pom-Pom," Kiran said as she slid into her seat behind Anya in their third period calculus class later that day.

"You know, that nickname isn't very nice," Anya stated.

"Sorry," Kiran shrugged. "It's a habit. Have you found a costume for the party yet?"

Anya nodded. "I'm coming as a Playboy Bunny."

"Okay," Kiran nodded. "It can be sexy without being slutty."

"Exactly," Anya beamed. "So, we haven't really talked much about what's been going on but I heard about Holly J's freak out on Wednesday. How was that?"

"Um, interesting," Kiran replied. "She threatened me about dating Declan and said I shouldn't because she needs to sort of her feelings for him."

"So she's jealous of you and Declan?" Anya realized. "I'm sure Sav would hate to hear that."

"He did hear it," Kiran told her. "He was standing right behind her when she said it. I figured they needed to talk it out anyways so I let her keep ranting in front of him."

Anya's jaw dropped. "Did that work? Are they broken up?"

"No," Kiran shook her head, "but it's a step in the right direction. If I learned anything from the cafeteria debacle, it's that she hates the idea of Declan dating someone that isn't her, which is where you come in to finally help."

"Me?" Anya repeated. "What about me?"

"You're going to have to appear to sort of date him," Kiran explained. "Hang out at each other's lockers; spend time together at the Dot. Sinclair and Sav will have to buy it because you can just say you're leaning on each other. It's only gonna be for a week because you'll show up at the party together and then shit will go down that night that should send Sav and Holly J running back to you and Declan respectively."

The friendly cheerleader frowned. "I don't know about all of that. Won't Sav and Holly J just assume we're spending time together to try and make them jealous? I know she will."

"So what?" Kiran shrugged. "Even if they know you're trying to make them jealous, they're still going to actually be jealous. It's not an emotion that can be controlled."

"All right," Anya sighed. "Does Declan know about this?"

"He does," Kiran confirmed. "Holly J isn't working tonight so you'll have to put on a nice show outside after class. You're bound to be seen there."

"Okay," Anya agreed. "We don't have practice today so that will work."

"Lovely," Kiran grinned as Mr. Armstrong shut the door as the final bell rang to start class.

Holly J made her way outside to meet Sav after school let out and instead found Declan and Anya sitting a little too close for comfort on the stone wall, laughing over something he was saying. It looked far too intimate for a conversation between friends.

"Hi," she said, standing in front of them. "What's this?"

Declan looked at her. "What's what?"

Holly J motioned between the two of them. "You two."

"Declan was just telling me this story about visiting Prague last year," Anya answered. "It's hilarious."

"Oh, about the cab driver getting them lost in the Red Light District?" Holly J asked knowingly.

"No, a different story," Declan replied. "Holly J, you asked me to leave you alone; actually, you _demanded _it. It's kind of hard to do that when you're popping up all the time."

Holly J felt her face heating up. "All right, fine. I'm going costume shopping with Sav anyways."

Anya turned her attention back to Declan. "Good luck with that."

"Well done," Kiran praised Declan and Anya once Holly J had dragged Sav away from the campus. "She was clearly thrown."

"She certainly was," Declan noted. "I was apprehensive about this particular idea at first but I think it just might work."

Kiran scoffed. "Don't doubt my methods, Coyne. I know what I'm doing. I've seen plenty of movies about this."

"Oh, great," he teased as she sat down with them. "It's comforting to know Hollywood is your inspiration."

Holly J looked through the costume racks and made faces. "These are all stupid. I mean, why would anyone in their right mind dress as a pimp in polyester?"

"Because it's Halloween," Sav reminded her again. "You're taking this party way too seriously."

"Fiona said there's a costume contest and I want us to win," she said. "Don't you like to win?"

"I beat you in student council, didn't I?" he joked, eyeing an outfit across the room. "That. That's what I'm going as."

Holly J followed his gaze. "No way."

"Yes," he laughed, walking over to the iconic red smoking jacket and black satin pajamas. "I'm going as Hugh Hefner and you can't stop me. This is a classy costume."

"Classy?" Holly J mumbled. "All you need as a girl in a Bunny costume and a bottle of Viagra and you're set."

Sav frowned. "Holly J, this is what I'm wearing. I don't care if you approve of it or not."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Don't cry to me when you look out of place."

"It's hard to look out of place at a costume party," he shot back as he took the costume to the register to pay for it.

"It really isn't," she whispered in response.

"Okay, so I was just downtown by Merle's Costume Shop and I ran into Holly J and Sav," Fiona said quickly into her cell phone. "He showed me his costume and he's coming as Hugh Hefner. Didn't you say Anya is gonna be a Playboy Bunny?"

Kiran laughed on her end. "You're kidding, right? Sav and Anya are going to inadvertently match? Oh, that's so perfect and yet, I'm depressed I had nothing to do with it."

"It gets better," Fiona went on. "Holly J has been saying she doesn't know what she's dressing as but when I saw them, she said flamenco dancer. Doesn't that go with Zorro?"

"As close as any female costume will," Kiran answered in amazement. "So the two couples we're trying to get back together are dressing in matching costumes and they all have no idea it's going to happen?"

"I know!" Fiona squealed as she made her way into her condo. "How brilliant will that be?"

"So brilliant," Kiran agreed. "Fiona, we cannot tell any of them about this or they'll all change. I can pretend I didn't know how Holly J and Sav were dressing and you can play dumb about Anya and then say you didn't make the connection between Zorro and a flamenco dancer."

Fiona spotted Declan in the kitchen and turned her back to him. "Sounds good. I have to go but I'll talk to you later." She hung up and walked towards her brother. "Hey."

"Fi," he muttered without looking up from his computer. "How was therapy?"

"Same as always," she replied, opening the fridge for a bottle of water. "I talked, she listened, and then I left. How was your afternoon?"

"Fine," he said, shutting his laptop. "I hung out with Anya for a bit, walked home with Kiran, and we finished our history project."

Fiona looked at her watch. "You finished it? It's only four-thirty."

"Turns out Kiran is obsessive about school and was hell-bent on getting it done before the weekend," he shrugged. "Did you know she's working on some montage of Simpson to blackmail him into lifting the prison rules?"

"Really?" Fiona murmured. "That could be interesting. I miss people being jealous of my clothes."

"Of course you do," he chuckled. "So what's Holly J gonna be for the party?"

"I actually don't know," Fiona lied. "She's been pretty indecisive so it's hard telling."

He sighed. "I know you want us to get back together but do you honestly think it's going to happen? You know her better than anyone right now."

Fiona sat down at the island. "I would like to think she'll eventually wise up to what's going on but she's so stubborn about being right that I'm not sure. I like Kiran but I honestly think that if you'd have gone at this on your own, you'd have been more successful."

"But Holly J was never going to rationally listen to me," he replied. "She barely even looks at me after the cafeteria debacle on Wednesday, which I personally had nothing to do with."

"True," his twin sister agreed, "but you know Holly J prefers to blame others for her bad decisions."

"But did she have to come here that night and demand I leave her alone?" he scoffed. "I love her more than anything, Fiona, so that was pretty fucking hard to hear."

Fiona frowned. "She's going to come around, Declan. Holly J just needs a little persuasion sometimes. I suppose that's what Kiran is for."

"Speaking of Kiran, do you think other people think we're becoming a thing?" he wanted to know.

"Well, you know that you're not so who cares about anyone else?" Fiona shrugged. "Holly J, regardless of what she might say, knows you love _her_ and not anyone else. In regards to this Kiran rumor, that's really all that matters."

Declan pressed his head to the marble countertop. "This is all so damn frustrating, Fi."

She patted his back as she headed for the stairs. "I'm sorry, Declan."

Across town, Holly J stared at the two photos in her hand as she prepared for bed. One was from her time that summer in New York with Declan and the other was with Sav from the Hoedown Throwdown Dance the month before. She certainly looked happy in both but she knew deep down that she'd only been truly happy with Declan. This thing was Sav was fun for the time being but for most of her life, Holly J had been all about the future. And as much as it pained her to think it, she knew that her future would come with a Coyne surname, not Bhandari. She just wasn't ready to accept that everyone else was right and she was going to keep fighting until she had no fight left. There was no way Kiran Buckley was going to win.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. The party begins... As always, review please. They make me smile when so little else does.  


* * *

**

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Kiran asked Holly J as English ended the Friday before Halloween.

"I guess," Holly J shrugged. "Do you think that when it's over, you'll go back to being quiet?"

Kiran shook her head. "Not now that we're friends, HJ. That would leave both of us terribly sad."

"You're delusional," Holly J muttered. "I'm so ready for you to crawl back into your hole."

"Why can't you just accept that we're going to be friends after you get your head out of your ass about this Declan and Sav drama?" Kiran wondered.

"Because this 'Declan and Sav drama,' as you call it, is none of your damn business, as I've been telling you," Holly J snapped. "I'm begging you, leave me alone. Declan has done a really good job at steering clear of me since last week." Before Kiran could respond, Holly J stormed down the hallway in search of Fiona or Sav.

"Are you sure this party thing is going to work?" Declan wondered as he joined Kiran from behind. "I'm not sure how much more she can take before she loses it and starts really fighting back."

Kiran shrugged and headed for her locker before physics. "As I've said before, I'm quite unafraid of Holly J. There's nothing she can do to me."

"I'm just warning you," Declan murmured as the warning bell rang. "She can be vicious; I just think she's trying to rise above this to show something to Sav."

"And that's what we want to avoid," Kiran reminded him. "Sav is really losing it so the sooner she snaps, the sooner their relationship is kaput."

Declan frowned. "I hope you know what you're doing with this."

"I hope you remember you asked me to do it," Kiran smirked as she headed for physics. "Later, D."

Anya sat down in her usual lunch seat and waited for Trish and a few of the other Power Squad girls to join her. Instead, Sav sat down across from her.

"Hi," she greeted him cautiously. "What's up?"

"What's the deal with you and Declan?" he asked.

She scoffed. "Really? We've barely spoken since you lied about me to your mother and that's what you open with? How many times did I question you about Holly J, my onetime best friend?"

"None," he answered, "but we didn't get together to make you and Declan jealous, the way you two seem to be doing to us."

"The two of us hanging out is making you jealous, huh?" she murmured, biting into her grilled cheese sandwich.

Sav sighed. "That's not exactly what I meant. Holly J and I just know you're only doing it because you _think _that's what's going to happen."

"I like Declan," Anya shrugged simply. "We hang out because neither of us have anyone else right now."

"He's got a twin sister and a devious new best friend in Kiran," Sav stated. "You have Chantay and the entire Power Squad. I'm not stupid."

"Maybe we're branching out?" she suggested. "Why do you care, Sav? You chose Holly J and I've accepted that. You really have no say in who I'm friends with anymore."

"You're right," he agreed. "I just worry about you, Anya. I know how deceptive Declan can be."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern but maybe what you should be worrying about is your girlfriend and _her _relationship with Declan."

Sav said nothing as he left her table.

"Well done," Declan grinned as he sat in the vacated seat moments later. "I don't even know what you said but he was up pretty quick and didn't look thrilled."

"Apparently Sav is just as bothered by our sudden closeness as his girlfriend," Anya mused. "Who knew Kiran could be so right about this maneuver? I was sure it would backfire."

"I suppose maybe it's time we stop questioning her strategies?" Declan suggested.

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

When school let out that afternoon, Kiran made a quick stop at the Dot.

"Oh, God," Holly J groaned as she emerged from the kitchen to find the brunette holding court at the end of the counter with Peter. "I take it my little speech today meant nothing to you?"

Kiran smiled serenely. "I just came by to remind Peter that he needs to pick up his wig tomorrow morning." She motioned for Peter to give the two girls a minute. "And there was one thing I wanted to bring up."

"What?" Holly J demanded. "More video footage of my supposed happiness with Declan?"

"It wasn't 'supposed,'" Kiran smirked. "And I wanted to remind you of a troubling time you went through last year."

Holly J stared at Kiran. "What time is that?"

"I remember a certain group spreading around the internet about hating a certain student council president," Kiran began, bringing up the previous year's Alli Bhandari-led mob against Holly J. "Do you know I never joined that group, even when about ninety-five percent of the rest of the school did?"

"Why should I care now?" Holly J wondered.

"Don't you think that sort of proves that I've never been after you maliciously?" Kiran asked. "I mean, you claim that Anya is still a friend—despite you dating her beloved ex—but even she joined that group. Maybe you shouldn't resist my honesty so much, considering I'm one of a small number of people who didn't turn on you when it was the popular thing to do. If I recall correctly, Anya joined pretty damn quick. Some friend."

Holly J crossed her arms. "Are you just bringing all this up to torture me?"

"I just want you to understand that I'm really pushing all this relationship nonsense on you because I genuinely care to see you happy," Kiran said. "I told you from the get-go that I've always respected you, Sinclair."

"Liar!" Holly J cried. "At this point, you just want to prove that you're right."

Kiran leaned back in slight shock. "Am I right? Are you finally admitting that Declan is the boy you should be with?"

"Get out!" Holly J shouted. "Get out and don't come back!"

"Whoa!" Peter interrupted, stepping up next to Holly J. "Ladies, let's not fight here, huh?"

Kiran picked up her leather bag and sighed. "I'm going, I'm going. I have a million things to do before the party tomorrow night. I'll see you both there."

Once she was gone, Holly J turned to her boss. "If you date her, I'll quit and never speak to you again."

Peter just chuckled. "Okay, HJ. Why don't you go wait on table five and drop all Kiran-related issues for the night?"

"I got a text from Holly J saying you two got into a heated argument this afternoon," Fiona said later that night as she helped Kiran decorate for the party. "You're burning bridges before anything good can come of all this."

Kiran shook her head. "I need to get her riled up so tomorrow is the epic blow-out I intend it to be." She finished putting cobwebs in the DJ booth corner. "I assume she's still coming as a flamenco dancer?"

"Yeah," Fiona confirmed. "And she was whining about Sav's costume today so he's still coming as Hugh Hefner."

"Excellent," Kiran grinned. "So, Fi, do you have your eye on any boys at Degrassi?"

Fiona shrugged. "Not really. Public school boys have never really been my thing and the last thing I want right now is a serious relationship. My last one ended with black eyes and bruises." She'd told Kiran all about her past with Bobby. "But things seem to be going well with you and a former Degrassi prince."

"Who, Peter?" Kiran asked, though she knew that was the answer. "I like him. He's nothing like Aaron, which is a major bonus, and he makes me laugh. That's not easy to do."

"I've noticed," Fiona joked. "You're kind of moody when you aren't planning the destruction of a relationship."

Kiran frowned. "I've basically grown up my own so I've always been very independent and guarded. I had a shitty childhood."

"I'm sorry," Fiona apologized. "Mine wasn't really a picnic either. I mean, we moved around so often that I never made any real friends until I moved here the second time and really bonded with Holly J. The girls in New York were just a part of my social circle but I never truly got along with any of them. Sophie—Declan's most infamous ex—tried to befriend me but we were far too different. All of that sort of led to my psychotic breakdown."

"Right," Kiran muttered. "Fiona, you know that the stuff with Bobby was never your fault, right? It doesn't matter how 'crazy' you might think you are, no one deserves that."

"It's taken a lot of time with a therapist but I understand that now," Fiona nodded. "Now, enough of this seriousness. We have to finish decorating."

The next night, at seven-thirty, Kiran stood in her living room with Fiona, Declan, and Peter to admire their last minute work.

"Nicely done, gang," she complimented them. "And Declan, if I do say so myself, you coming as Zorro was an inspired idea."

"That _you _came up with," he chuckled. "You nervous? People have talked all week about this party and seeing the mysterious Buckley compound."

"You make it sound like I live in the Cullen house or something," Kiran smirked. "People are always welcome here; they just never come."

Peter finished hooking up the DJ corner. "I don't know why you spent so much money to rent this stuff; I have the same basic equipment that I could've brought for free. And all you're even doing is playing different Halloween-themed music over and over."

"I don't care," Kiran shrugged. "I did what Fiona told me to do."

Fiona, who looked fabulous in her Lady Gaga costume, scoffed. "I just said that Halloween parties we used to go to in the city always had DJs."

"It's too late to worry about that," Kiran muttered, looking at the small video screen by her front door. "Look."

Down in the lobby of the building, a group of partygoers stepped up to the concierge and inquired about which elevator to take.

"Oh, goody," Kiran grumbled. "Chantay came."

"With Danny," Peter grinned. "Nice."

Moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Kiran pulled it back. "Welcome, everyone."

"Oh, my God!" Chantay squealed as she hurried inside. "This place is fabulous. Kiran, you should throw more parties."

"Well, since your approval means so much, I'll get right on that," Kiran deadpanned, earning a nudge from Declan.

For the next half hour, people started showing up in small groups, eager to see what Kiran and Fiona had planned.

"Kiran!" Fiona called out at ten past eight. She weaved her way through the crowd and found her co-hostess talking intimately in a corner with Peter. "Oh, sorry."

Peter, who'd been lazily holding Kiran's hand, dropped it quickly. "What's up, Fiona?"

"Holly J just text me and said she and Sav are parking," Fiona said, noticing the hand drop. "You're more than welcome to go back to whatever you were just doing."

Kiran eyed Fiona warningly. "Just head for the door."

The two girls hurried over and Kiran adjusted the monitor to show the hallway instead of the foyer. Moments later, Sav and Holly J appeared, dressed in their declared costumes.

"They're here," Fiona said obviously.

Sav knocked and Kiran smiled deviously. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. There's not much to say except that a lot of shit hits the fan...

* * *

**

"Welcome, welcome!" Fiona said happily as she pulled back the door to let Holly J and Sav into Kiran's condo.

Holly J stepped through the threshold and appraised the room. "How much of this is decoration and how much is her typical décor?"

Kiran rolled her eyes from behind them. "How witty of you, HJ. You guys look fabulous."

"Thanks," Sav grinned, surveying the crowd. "Is that Danny?"

"It is," Fiona confirmed. "He came home for the weekend to tag along with Chantay; apparently he doesn't have class on Mondays so he'll fly back tomorrow afternoon."

And suddenly, Holly J froze. Kiran followed the redhead's gaze and found Declan and Anya staring back at them, both in shock.

"What. The. Hell?" Holly J snapped as she stormed across the room, dragging both Sav and Fiona with her. "How could you let us dress like this? Fiona, I'm your best friend!"

Fiona frowned. "I didn't know how Anya was dressing and I didn't think flamenco dancer went with Zorro."

"Of course it does!" Holly J cried, looking at Kiran. "Look how smug you are. You knew about all of this, didn't you?"

"I did," Kiran confirmed. "It's not a big deal, HJ. It's purely coincidental, is it not?"

Holly J gasped. "It's not! You knew Declan was dressing as Zorro and you suggested I come as a flamenco dancer."

"But I didn't make you," Kiran pointed out. "Perhaps it's fate."

Declan, who'd been in a conversation with Danny, turned to the group. "Nice costume," he smirked at Sav. "Need a Bunny?"

"Stop it," Holly J warned.

Kiran rolled her eyes. "Just let it go, Sinclair. They're costumes."

"You can't just screw with our lives like this!" Sav cried, finally losing it. "It might be fun for you but I personally hate waking up every morning and wondering what you have in store for us all that day. It's not a game, Kiran."

"Costume contest time!" Peter announced, interrupting the argument. "Kiran, Fiona, and I will observe your outfits and then make our decision."

Kiran walked about the room, looking at costumes, but she knew the winners already; the three judges had planned ahead.

"Okay, some of your costumes are super fabulous but we've chosen two winners," Fiona reported ten minutes later. "We'd like to say congratulations to Sav and Anya!"

"You're heinous," Holly J snapped at Kiran and Declan as she stormed down the long hallway to the master bedroom.

They, along with Sav and Anya, chased her.

"I cannot believe you befriended her, Declan!" Holly J yelled. "If she was your idea to win me back, you're an idiot because to be honest, I anticipated being charmed back to you but instead you decided Kiran bullying me would be a better strategy. Guess what? It wasn't."

Sav stared at her. "You anticipated getting back together with him? Then what are we doing, Holly J?" He scoffed. "You know what? I'm done; I can't sit around and wait for you to dump me."

"Sav, no," Holly J shook her head. "I won't."

"You will," he nodded. "There's just something about Declan that attracts you and I can't compete with that."

"I hate you!" Holly J screamed at Declan once Sav was gone. "I will _never _take you back after this. I want you out of my life forever! I wish you'd never come back. All you do is ruin everything that's good."

Declan was momentarily silent. "I'm sorry."

"That's just it!" Holly J went on angrily. "That's all you ever say—you're sorry! I don't give a flying fuck if you're sorry. I just want you to leave me alone. I love Fiona but I'll see her at school; I can avoid you there."

"You can't avoid me," Kiran spoke up.

Holly J whipped around to the brunette. "And you! Who _are_ you? For four years, you've sat quietly in various classes, answering the questions no one else cares to know, providing snarky comments when warranted, but you've hardly spoken to anyone. And then last week, I'm forced into a partnership with you and now you're ruining my relationship? Go to hell, Kiran!"

Kiran looked to Declan and Anya before staring down Holly J. "This was not _my_ idea. _They_ came to me and implored me to break you and Sav up. My position was that you shouldn't be together but I had no desire to get involved until they begged me to help."

"What?" Holly J shrieked. "You two asked her to break us up?"

"It wasn't exactly like that," Declan muttered. "We just thought Kiran could help you see that you two shouldn't be together. It seems that you listen to her."

"Cause she offers her opinion whether we want it or not!" Holly J cried. "We listen to her because she didn't lie to us or try to buy us off the way you two did."

"Oh, and you're so perfect?" Anya scoffed. "If it weren't for your slutty striptease, Degrassi wouldn't be the prison it's become!"

"Anya, not the place for that argument," Declan whispered. "Maybe you should go."

Kiran sat down on her bed. "No, keep going, please. This exchange is what I've been working toward. I deserve to watch."

"This is _not_ a game!" Declan told her bitterly. "These are our lives that you've fucked with. I should never have come to you. You have absolutely nothing to lose in this situation."

"I'm sorry," she apologized dryly, "but _you_ asked me to intervene. I wasn't given guidelines on how to proceed with my plans." She smirked. "And it's not like you had anything to lose either, Declan; Holly J wasn't really yours to begin with, nor did Sav belong to Anya. No, you two managed to screw up the best relationships you've ever had all on your own, long before I came along."

"At least we've had real relationships," he shot back. "You dated that guy at York but he ignored you and treated you like a piece of art to make him look good. Your own parents don't even want to be in the same country as you and I don't see any friends around. What does that tell you, Kiran? You're bitter and alone and no one even cares."

"Get out," she murmured coolly. "I want everyone out of my house in the next five minutes or I'll call the cops and have you all arrested for trespassing."

"Gladly," Holly J grumbled, leaving the bedroom. "I have to go find Sav."

"Good luck," Kiran chuckled sarcastically.

When they rejoined the party, Declan grabbed Fiona and dragged her out of the apartment, followed closely by Holly J and Anya.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he stood next to Kiran. "They're leaving?"

"Everyone out!" Kiran shouted, shutting off the music. "Get your shit and get out!"

"Seriously?" Chantay said. "You're kicking us out? It's eight-thirty."

Kiran clenched her fists to keep from picking up the closest glass to throw. "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

As everyone filed out quickly, Peter faced Kiran. "What's going on, Kiran?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "Just go home, Peter."

"No," he shook his head. "What happened?"

"Everything just blew up in my face," she answered quietly. "I don't want to talk about it or yell at you so just go."

Peter frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around to help you clean up?"

"Peter, I want you to leave before I start taking out my anger on you," she said through her teeth. "Please don't make me ask you again."

"Fine," he breathed. "If you're up for it, I'll be at the Dot tomorrow to hang out."

Kiran said nothing as he left.

Across the hall, Declan lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt horrible for humiliating Holly J like that. He knew that he should never have involved Kiran the way he had but at the same time, he was glad he'd done it. Declan liked Kiran; she was the closest friend he had at this point and he'd just thrown it all away in the heat of the moment.

"Are you all right?" Fiona asked softly as she stood at his door.

"No," he answered, propping himself up on his elbows. "I was incredibly mean to her."

Fiona leaned against the frame. "You know how Holly J is. You should've just talked this all out with her from the beginning."

"I meant Kiran," he spoke up quietly.

"Kiran?" Fiona repeated. "Declan, are you int-,"

"No!" he cried. "I'm definitely in love with Holly J. I just found a real friend in Kiran and I let my emotions get the best of my over there. I shouldn't have blamed her for all of that."

"You really shouldn't have," Fiona agreed, walking in to sit on his bed. "And if you're smart, you'll make things right with Kiran before approaching Holly J. When she socially annihilates you, it might be nice to have a strong ally."

Declan looked at his sister. "You really think Holly J will retaliate now?"

"Oh, yeah," Fiona confirmed. "She's been wanting to since Kiran came into her life but she's held off because she's been able to rise above it. I don't think she can rise above this." She paused. "Though I'm pretty sure it's Kiran she'll go after."

"That's not fair," Declan declared. "None of this was Kiran's fault; I roped her into it."

Fiona smirked. "As if Holly J will see it that way."

"You're right," he agreed. "Should I warn Kiran about that?"

"If you can get her to speak to you," she shrugged. "Good luck with that."

With a deep breath, Declan left his room and walked through the condo to make his way across the hall to Kiran's. He knocked nervously.

Kiran, who'd been cleaning everything up, walked to the door and looked through the peephole. "What?"

"Can I come in?" he requested.

She pulled back the door. "I'd like to say no but I know you'll just stand here and annoy me until I let you."

"I would," he confirmed, following her through the room to the kitchen. "Kiran, I would've helped you clean up," he added, noticing that many of the decorations had already been taken down.

"Yeah?" she mused. "Would that have been before or after you blamed everything on me and then stormed out?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I was upset that Holly J told me she hated me so I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

Kiran pursed her lips. "No, you really shouldn't. It hurt what little feelings I do have."

Declan chuckled. "Well, Fiona said you should expect retaliation on the Holly J front. I thought I'd warn you."

"Retribution, huh?" she smirked. "It's about time she fought back."

"She can sink pretty low," he told her. "I've seen her in action."

"There's not really much she can do," Kiran shrugged." Socially, I'm nowhere."

"Do you think we can fix our friendship?" he asked. "Maybe this is sappy but you're the best friend I've got at Degrassi."

Kiran hopped up onto her counter. "It's definitely sappy. I didn't take you for the emotional type."

"I'm typically not," he assured her. "But the only person I've ever really had to talk to since Holly J dumped me is Fiona and she's been a little preoccupied with her relationship stuff and therapy."

"Well, you're the only close friend I've had since, well, my entire life," she grinned lazily. "I'm kind of a loner."

"Really?" he joked. "I had no idea. Your people skills are so remarkable."

She tossed a dishrag at him. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"I am sorry," he told her again. "I don't deal with anger too well."

"Seriously, stop," she told him. "I don't like sharing feelings too much; it makes me uncomfortable."

"So what do you tell Peter?" Declan teased.

"Oh, Peter," she repeated with a frown. "I was kind of mean to him tonight. You should apologize."

"Me?" Declan scoffed. "Why?"

Kiran raised an eyebrow. "Because if you hadn't blamed me for the apocalypse that happened, I wouldn't have kicked him out so harshly."

Before Declan could respond, there was another knock at Kiran's door. She walked through the condo and looked through the peephole. She pulled back the door and found Holly J waiting, now wearing regular clothes.

"I just came to tell you that this is going to be a war, Kiran- me versus you; no limits."

Kiran just smiled. "Bring it on, Sinclair."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I've posted. I've been working on some other things, plus trying to wrap up stuff for this semester at school. Backlash from the party is in full force and Holly J goes after Kiran in the one way she knows will hurt- her academic future. As always, let me know what you think. I appreciate it greatly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"You're about to walk into a land mine," Fiona mused as she, Kiran, and Declan emerged from their chauffeured car on Monday morning. "Ready for it?"

"Quite," Kiran confirmed, adjusting her navy blue cardigan. "This prison needs a little shaking up."

Declan frowned. "It could get ugly."

"Will I need my boxing gloves?" Kiran joked as they made their way through the metal detectors. "I left them in my other sweater."

"I wouldn't be so cavalier about this," Fiona warned. "I was on her bad side once upon a time and ended up locked in a supply closet at TVM while Holly J made her journalistic debut. I then let her get to me so much that I kissed my own brother. She can be cold-hearted. It's why I knew I had to befriend here if I wanted to survive around here."

Kiran rolled her eyes. "If you guys warn me one more time, I'm not talking to either of you again."

Declan and Fiona stood back while Kiran walked down the hallway with her head held high.

"Likelihood that she'll make it out of here unscathed today?" Fiona asked.

"None," Declan answered. "Holly J is going to be firing at her on all cylinders."

Holly J was waiting for Kiran when the brunette made her way to their first period English class.

"Morning, HJ," Kiran greeted her. "How was your Sunday?"

"Enlightening," Holly J admitted, taking her seat. "I finally realized that since Sav won't return my calls or texts, I no longer have any reason to hold back from retaliating against you at full force."

"Excellent," Kiran beamed. "It's about time we give Degrassi a good showdown."

Holly J faced off with the brunette. "This isn't a joke, Kiran. I have every intention of taking you down."

"Down?" Kiran repeated. "And where is it you think you can take me down to, HJ? Social homicide is only really effective when the victim has a place in the high school hierarchy. I don't."

"Oh, don't worry," Holly J smirked as Ms. Kwan began class. "I'm prepared."

At lunch that afternoon, Anya was eating at a picnic table outside while she studied for her biology exam when Sav sat down across from her.

"Can I join you?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she agreed, pushing her books aside. "How are you? I know Saturday was rough."

He scoffed lightly. "Well, I lost my girlfriend so I'm not entirely sure 'rough' is strong enough but we'll go with it. And you know, I was so angry at Kiran at the time but in retrospect, what did she really do? Holly J is the one who had feelings for Declan; Kiran just proved it." He chuckled. "Maybe she really was doing a social service to us all."

"So now what?" Anya wondered.

"Now I focus on student council and my grades and getting away from this school," he answered. "You?"

Anya frowned, knowing Sav had missed the part about her and Declan putting Kiran up to the whole thing and knew that if they were ever going to work things out, she had to be honest. "Sav, Kiran wasn't interested in breaking you two up until Declan—"

"Yeah, Declan," Sav interrupted. "I knew he had something to do with it."

"Well, not just Declan," she mumbled. "I might've had something to do with it, too."

Sav stared at her. "What?"

"I was just angry that you and Holly J were practically flaunting your relationship right in front of me so when Declan brought up the idea of getting Kiran to intervene, I jumped at it," she explained. "I'm really sorry, Sav, but you two aren't right together and you know it. I know you want to believe that you like this casual thing you had going on but it's not you. If it were, we wouldn't have dated for as long as we did."

"Anya, how could you do that?" he demanded angrily. "It wasn't your place to get involved. We broke up because _you_ couldn't deal with me lying to my parents anymore."

Anya scoffed. "What did you expect, Sav? I've been in love with you for two years now and you were still ashamed to tell your parents about me. Isn't that a little ridiculous?"

He stood up and began to pace. "Yes, but you know why I do it! Lying was the only way we were going to be allowed to be together and that was all I cared about!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, standing to face him. "I was desperate, Sav. I miss you."

Before he knew what he was doing, Sav kissed her. Anya threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"No, this is crazy!" he cried, pulling away. "I just broke up with Holly J."

"That doesn't matter," she shook her head. "Sav, you and I are meant to be together so who you date and when you break up with them isn't important."

Sav sighed. "I don't want to upset her."

"Holly J is already upset," Anya declared. "But it's not you and I that are in trouble. You might not blame Kiran for all of this, but Holly J most definitely does."

As Kiran made her way towards the cafeteria for her lunch period, she was stopped in the hallway by Wesley.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me yesterday," he told her. "And I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kiran wanted to know.

He looked down at his feet. "I'm just sorry." Before she could respond, he scurried away.

"What an odd boy," she mused as she pulled back the door.

"Hi, Kiran," Chantay said as she got in line behind her. "Some hostess you were, tossing everyone out on Saturday."

"Well, Chantay, I didn't really want you there in the first place so consider yourself lucky you were there at all," Kiran replied without looking over. "Fiona invited you because she's nicer than I am."

Chantay scoffed. "Whatever. All I know is that I'm on Holly J's side for this epic war that's about to begin."

"You'll retreat to any side that you think has power," Kiran stated. "And I'm glad you aren't siding with me because I wouldn't want your support anyhow."

"She's going to have Fiona and Declan, too," Chantay declared. "Declan loves her and she's Fiona's best friend so you know they have to stand behind her if they want to be on her good side."

Kiran rolled her eyes. "Oh, go blog about it, why don't you?"

"I hope Holly J annihilates you," Chantay grumbled as she stepped out of line.

All through lunch, Kiran expected Holly J to show up and start in on her attack but the redhead never appeared. And by the time she reached her last period history class, she hadn't heard a single whisper of what to expect.

"It's like she's gone underground," she whispered to Declan as Mr. Perino went on about World War II. "I haven't seen or heard from her since English this morning."

"Maybe she's thought better of it," he suggested over his shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Kiran scoffed. "HJ has wanted nothing more than to ruin me since the day I was assigned to be her partner on the Shakespeare project."

Declan shrugged. "Then I don't know. Has Fiona said anything?"

"Not a word," Kiran denied.

"Maybe she's having a hard time finding something to use against you," he murmured.

Kiran considered this. "I suppose, but she'd resort to something else if that were the case." She thought about what Chantay has said at lunch. "What would you do if Sinclair came to you and said she'd never forgive you if you sided with me on this?"

"I don't know," he admitted honestly. "I guess I just hope it doesn't come to that."

Before Kiran could respond, the television in the corner of the ceiling turned on and a video began playing. It only took about two seconds for Kiran to recognize that it was footage she'd put together to use against Mr. Simpson. But she hadn't finished it yet because she'd been so wrapped up in the love triangle. And it wasn't exactly as she'd edited it. Her video had been of Simpson doing embarrassing things in his office but the TV showed clips of students breaking all the rules he'd set, though their faces had been blurred out to keep them from getting into trouble.

_"Who says Simpson's rules are working?" _a disguised voiceover said. _"If anything, he's just given the students of Degrassi more reason to rebel."_

Across the school, in his office, Mr. Simpson watched in horror as an unknown couple made their way into the boiler room without ever detaching their lips from one another. He stood up and stormed down to the AV room and shut off the main power line to all television sets in the school before picking up the telephone to make an announcement.

"Students of Degrassi, for those of you who find this video entertaining, I assure you that I am less than amused," he stated sternly. "Anyone with any information regarding the person behind the film is urged to see me in my office; you will remain anonymous. And please, let me assure you of this—I will catch whoever did this and you will be punished accordingly." He hung up and sat down at one of the computers before dropping his head into his hands.

"Wow," Declan breathed as Mr. Perino tried to regain control of the class. "You released it?"

"Of course not," she denied. "That must be what Wesley was talking about before lunch but there's no way he had the balls to do this."

Declan turned to look at her. "You don't think it was Holly J, do you?"

"She might hate me but I doubt she'd do something like this," Kiran frowned, though she couldn't entirely shake the thought. "Even she knows school is the only thing I really care about."

"And maybe that's her plan to take you down," he replied quietly. "If school is all you've got going for you, it's her best chance at beating you."

"No," Kiran shook her head. "No, she wouldn't involve Mr. Simpson."

The intercom in the classroom came on then.

"Mr. Perino, can you send Kiran Buckley to the office, please?" Miss Reynolds, the secretary, requested.

Mr. Perino eyed Kiran. "What for, Susan?"

"Mr. Simpson needs to see her in regards to the video that was just played," Miss Reynolds reported.

Kiran stood up slowly and made her way out of the classroom. As she walked down the hallway, she felt as though the walls were closing in on her. She'd never planned for the entire school to see the video. She'd only planned to show Mr. Simpson to force him into loosening up on the rules.

"Going somewhere?"

The coolness of the voice behind Kiran sent shivers down her spine. She turned to face Holly J. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to see Mr. Simpson. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"No, not at all," Holly J denied teasingly. "Good luck in there. I hear he's on a witch hunt for whoever made that video."

Kiran gritted her teeth. "I'm sure he is. And I wonder how he knows I was involved. The only people I ever mentioned it to were you and Declan and he never moved from his seat in class to release it."

"I don't like what you're implying," Holly J grinned lightly. "It isn't me you should be concerned with, Kiran; I'm not the one with the power to punish you for this."

"You don't scare me," Kiran mused as she walked away.

"Go straight in, Miss Buckley," Miss Reynolds commanded when Kiran reached the office.

Kiran took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Mr. Simpson's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sit down, Kiran," he demanded angrily, turning his computer—which had the video pulled up on it—to her, "and tell me the meaning of _this_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. I'll be honest, I wondered if I'd ever get this chapter poster. And I realize the interaction between Kiran and Mr. Simpson is pretty unlikely but I like the idea of her using his fear of Mrs. Torres against him. And besides, Kiran doesn't really even exist, does she? Anyways, I hope you like it. If you do, let me know. If you don't, you can let me know that, too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Buckley?" Mr. Simpson demanded as Kiran sat across from him at his desk. "This video is humiliating."

"So is wearing the same thing as everyone else every single day," she shot back. "You are literally killing creativity with these uniforms."

He frowned. "We had too many problems before."

"So punish those kids!" she cried. "There are 800 kids at this school and about ten of them royally messed up. You tell me how it's fair to the other 790 of us to be stifled ingeniously because of less than two percent of the student population? What happened to the Mr. Simpson who gave respect where it was warranted? I liked him."

"He was blindsided," Mr. Simpson responded. "I trusted several of those students that let me down and I lost faith."

"That's so glass-half-empty of you," she mused. "Look, I have a feeling you don't want the parents' board to see that video so maybe we can strike a deal."

Mr. Simpson shook his head. "I don't barter with students."

"I could always send Mrs. Torres an email then," she stated. "I know Drew pretty well but it's really up to you here."

"What are you offering?" he grumbled.

"Lose the uniforms and metal detectors," Kiran advised. "You can keep the random locker checks and cell phone ban. In exchange, I'll give over the video and show you the computer I made it on so you can wipe all the files. To be fair, I'll also take a suspension."

The principal considered this. "Tell me how you got into the AV room."

"I swiped keys during lunch," she lied. "I don't even know the kid."

"All right," he sighed after much contemplation. "And you're sure you did this all on your own? Before this, you'd never registered on my disciplinary radar."

Kiran frowned. "I was getting restless in all this wool and khaki."

"Fine," he murmured. "I'll take your offer."

She held out her hand to shake on it. "Lovely."

Ten minutes later, they emerged from his office to find a group of people waiting for them.

"Let's go, Miss Buckley," Mr. Simpson said sternly, leading her down the hallway. "Let's delete those files and then your suspension begins."

"Suspension?" Holly J snapped. "She releases an incriminating video against you and all she gets is a suspension?"

"Yep," Kiran confirmed. "See you later, asshole."

Holly J paled as Kiran and Mr. Simpson walked away. "I was certain she'd be expelled."

"Could you live with yourself if you'd done that?" Anya murmured. "Eventually you're going to realize that she did you a favor and you just tried to have her expelled. Think about that, Holly J."

"Oh, shut up, Anya," Holly J snapped. "I saw you with Sav after lunch. I'm just so thrilled you're getting your happily ever after while I'm falling into a black hole."

Anya looked over Holly J's shoulder briefly. "Maybe you should look at what's been right in front of you all along."

Holly J spun around to see Declan standing in the middle of the hall. "What do you want?"

"The better question is this, Holly J—what do _you _want?" he replied. "I'm not sure why you think the way you do but not everyone in your life is always going to bow down to whatever it is you want. You can blame Kiran all you want for what happened with Sav but she didn't _do _anything."

"Of course you'll defend her!" Holly J cried. "To be honest, I'm not sure what you're even doing here with me because you're so clearly in love with her!"

Declan closed the space between them and kissed her. "No, I'm not."

"Stop it," she whimpered. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Sav, I don't deserve anyone."

"Holly J, would you just shut up?" he smirked, kissing her again. "I've been in love with you for a very long time and you definitely deserve the world."

"But I do bad things to good people," she whispered. "Look at what I just did to Kiran." She paused. "Though she certainly had it coming."

Declan frowned. "You just had her suspended, Holly J. Is that really fair?"

"She broke up my relationship!" Holly J exclaimed.

"A relationship everyone—except you and Sav—has known was completely ridiculous," he added knowingly. "Kiran was just the first person to openly say it to your face and you're not used to having insurgencies amongst the troops."

Holly J sighed. "Do you think what I did was wrong?"

"You do," he corrected. "You wouldn't have asked me that question if you didn't."

"It's the only thing I knew to do that would hurt her," she murmured as they walked down the hallway. "Kiran has nothing else going for her." She paused. "Except an exceptional collection of shoes and jackets."

He led her outside to the car Fiona was leaning against.

"Um, why did Kiran just storm out and avoid me at all costs?" Fiona asked as the three of them climbed into the Towncar. "I didn't do anything."

"No, but Holly J released that video and attached Kiran's name to it," Declan explained. "As Holly J's best friend, you're in the line of fire."

Fiona raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "And what is the status of your relationship?"

"It's a work in progress," Holly J declared. "There's still a lot for us to work out."

"What are you going to do about Kiran?" Fiona wondered. "Is she expelled?"

"Suspended," Holly J clarified. "And I'm still not entirely sure she doesn't deserve it for what she did."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "There's a good chance she's not going to graduate on time now if she's been suspended; that will take about Columbia. How would you feel if you weren't going to Yale? This is her entire future on the line, Holly J. If anything, she's done nothing but help you out."

"Can we not talk about Kiran?" Holly J demanded. "I need to be dropped off at the Dot for work."

Kiran walked past the Dot on her way home and stopped. Peter was inside, wiping down the counter, waiting for the afternoon rush once schools let out for the day. She knew he deserved an apology for the way she had acted Saturday night but she wasn't quite ready to give it to him yet. As she turned to walk away, the Coyne's car pulled up and Holly J climbed out.

"If you want to talk to Peter, I won't bother you," Holly J said to her.

"I honestly couldn't care less what you do, Sinclair," Kiran murmured, putting on her Ray-Bans aviators. "You could jump off the Fourth Street Bridge and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

Holly J rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being dramatic."

"Am I?" Kiran smirked, walking away. "Have a lovely afternoon, HJ."

Peter looked up at the sound of the door opening and frowned upon seeing Holly J. "I was sort of hoping you were off today."

"I take it you're blaming me for the fact that Kiran probably hasn't spoken to you since Saturday?" Holly J realized.

"Well, I doubt she'd have thrown everyone out without some kind of stressor," he muttered. "You're pretty good at stressing people out."

Holly J scoffed. "Why am I suddenly taking the blame for everything?"

Before Peter could respond, his cell phone vibrated in his apron. He pulled it out and saw a text from Sav.

_Kiran was suspended today. Holly J had something to do with it. Anya won't tell me any details but that much is true. _

"What did you do to get her suspended, Holly J?" he demanded, holding up his BlackBerry. "The most important in the entire world that she cares about is school and you screwed that up for her."

She threw up her hands. "Okay, I'm sorry! What do you want from me, Peter? She's made my life hell for two weeks and the first time I retaliate, everyone sees me as a bitch."

"She was honest about your relationship," Peter stated. "If you want to blame her for breaking you and Sav up, that's fine but it was fixable if you wanted it to be. There's not a whole lot she can do to fix her academic records once she's back at school."

"It was the only way I knew I could make it count," she whispered in defeat. "Like you said, she doesn't really care about too much else."

Peter leaned against the counter. "Well, from what I've gathered, that's not entirely true. She cares—or cared—about me and Declan's her best friend. Why not attack one of us?"

"I needed it to count," Holly J admitted. "Her relationships with you and Declan have been intact for two weeks; she's had school for almost thirteen years."

"You should confess," Peter advised. "She shouldn't take the fall for your anger, not like this."

"How is it you're so defensive of her when she's not even speaking to you?" she wondered, tying on her own apron.

"Cause I like her," he answered. "And I know she was upset when she kicked us all out so I don't hold that against her." He walked away from the counters. "Get to work. I need you to wipe down the tables before the afternoon rush."

Later that night, Kiran pulled back her door to let Declan into her apartment. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see how you're doing," he explained. "Holly J said you were suspended."

"Of course I was!" she cried angrily. "She released that video and then finked on me."

"Well, there's a silver lining," he offered. "Simpson sent out an email letting us know the uniforms are no longer necessary and the metal detectors have been removed; that's because of you, Kiran."

"Great," she muttered angrily. "So Fiona can wear her new Prada boots tomorrow and I'll be sitting here eating cheese doodles, hoping to get into community college."

Declan rolled his eyes. "My father knows the dean so if they revoke your acceptance to Columbia for this, I'll have him make a call."

"I don't need your daddy," Kiran snapped. "I got in on my own accord and I can fix my own mistakes." She smirked. "Besides, my mother is friends with Jean Bollinger, the president's wife."

"It never hurts to have connections," he stated, sitting down on the couch. "Nepotism can be your friend."

Kiran sat down across from him. "So, how smug is she?"

"Not very," he answered. "She isn't entirely remorseful but she's getting there."

"Right," she scoffed. "Fiona text me and said my end goal came to fruition this afternoon. You got her back?"

"Slowly but surely," he confirmed. "I kissed her twice and she didn't slap me."

"Success," Kiran smiled. "You know, despite my current anger towards her, I'm glad things worked out."

Declan eyed her. "Have you spoken to Peter?"

"No," she shook her head. "He's called a couple of times but I've ignored him because I don't know what to say."

"We saw him today when we dropped Holly J at the Dot," Declan admitted. "He appears to really miss you, Kiran."

"And I'm going to miss my stellar academic record," she muttered. "What am I supposed to do about it, Declan?"

"Fix it," he shrugged. "Go talk to him; he at least deserves that. In all of this, Peter is the only one who hasn't done anything bad."

She sighed. "You're right. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve to have him around."

"Well, lucky for you, he doesn't agree," Declan grinned. "Now go find him."

Kiran stood up and pulled on her black motorcycle boots. She grabbed her leather jacket from the hook in the foyer and turned to Declan as she opened the front door. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" he called after her as she raced down the hallway

She hit the button to call the elevator but when it opened, it wasn't empty.

"We need to talk," Holly J declared. "And I won't leave until we do."


End file.
